Loving Her Is Red
by Botsey
Summary: This story core is based on the lyrics of the song 'Red' by Taylor Swift. The music video can be found on youtube and is beautifully edited.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story was inspired by the excellent music video on youtube entitled 'Red' written by Taylor Swift There are scenes from both Star Trek 2009 and Into Darkness. This music video was edited perfectly and made me think of a new story. In actuality, I was not planning on writing another long fic for quite some time, but as I said, the video spoke volumes to me. Hopefully the story will just be around ten to twelve chapters. Updates will probably be weekly.

So here goes…

Loving Her Is Red

Chapter One

For all of his life Spock had been aware of his ability to see emotions as swirling colors in his consciousness. This was not unusual for a Vulcan who also saw them as a mathematical equation. With visions of his mother the soft swirls of pink, lavender, corals and pure white surrounded her. These indicated their bond, his affection and closeness. There was no such colorful visual manifestation when he observed his father, white, surrounded him which indicated their bond was present but exhibted no warmth. Spock did not expect such, for his father Sarek was Vulcan. He was the paragon of Vulcan thought and conduct. His son, Spock's hold on 'The Vulcan Way, up until this time had mirrored his father's-staunch. unbending, and at times, unrealistic.

His years at Star Fleet Academy had been unparalled in its success His ongoing tenure as an instructor was likewise rewarding and a source of constant research and discovery. This was not only in the academic setting but also in self-discovery and his dealings with non-Vulcan species. Up until this time the group that he found most challenging were Terrans or as they had been called for centuries, humans. While it was true his mother is human, her singular impact on him did not in anyway compare to being surrounded daily by this group who had been relegated as inferior by The Vulcan High Council. Perhaps that group's ruling was based on Terrans' great range of emotions which they never hesitated to reveal. Sometimes a human's feelings might be voiced even at the lack of conern for even a friend's feelings. A humans' negative expression could be voiced, with no regret or apology. Within Vulcan society, such conduct was unheard of. Nothing external was allowed to disturb the Vulcan's appearance or conduct which exuded calm, peace, and the mastery of logic.

He had experienced the familial bonding with both of his parents, in turn the extension of that bond to other family member and as a faint echo, all of his species that lived on planet. Spock had never personally initiated a bond. Even his bond at seven to T'Pring was not of his own making. As he looked back, he shuttered at the absolute impropriety of such a union. When she initiated the removal of the bond, Spock was relieved. That made his life so much more simple. This was especially so since he had no intention of residing on Vulcan for any extended period of time. He had no indication that he wouild experience the feared Vulcan experience of Pon Farr. Hopefully, when he was genetically engineered that component had been left out.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

A new school year was before the entire body of instructors. He was going to teach three subjects, Vulcan I, Romulan 1, and Language Structure. The only thing that had raised a bit of trepidation was the interaction that was necessary for him in order to teach phonics which would require close interaction with his students. He felt a bit intimidated by that prospect, after all lectures did not even require his personal interaction at all, just the dispensation of information. He always felt the most comfortable in a lab, with monitors, keyboards, specimens, PADDs, all things that require no personal interaction. In that setting what was required was just the taking of notes, running experiments, and other activities that did not required him to converse with any creature that had conscious thought. However he communicated with machines on a level that was par excellent

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0.

With the approach of the new school term Spock had surrounded himself with inventive, methods to avoid excessive interaction with his assigned students. Of course his classes would start and end on time. If he was giving a lecture, he would not unpack his bag which would allow him to leave immediately after his disbursing of information. All inquiries would be in written form, submitted to his personal com. Those circumstances he was certain would limit the amount of time he would be forced to spend in these young persons' company. What Spock had not included in his equation was the persistent nature of one of his students, who was not ever one to back down if she was convinced that her argument was correct, logical and sound. Uhh Oh!

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

**Fighting With**** Her…**is like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer

Well, we could say it started with a stand-off. The lecture had just concluded and Spock was about to place his bag on his shoulder ready to make a hasty retreat when he heard a feminine voice, surprisingly, speaking in perfect High Vulcan.

"_Lieutenant, please, a word?"_

As he turned to identify the source of the inquiry he observed the face of his newest student, a young woman whose name immediately came to mind, Cadet Nyota Uhura. Putting forth his best effort to not show disappointment through body language he said,

"_Proceed, Cadet"_

"_I wish to inform you that humanity's emotional nature is not catching. By the way you leave in such a __rush, I am convinced that you are afraid of us. This is especially the logical __conclusion since you have advised us that all inquiries must be forwarded to your com__ for consideration. Our emotions, while at times quite explosive, illogical, __or even unreasonable are part of our DNA which is permanent and are passed on only by reproduction and thus cannot be __transferred to you by any means."_

"_Cadet, am I to presume that you are…unhap...not pleased with you class?"_

"_Quite the contrary, Lieutenant, I am very well pleased with the information you __dispense, but find you lacking in your communication skills. I can fully understand that __for a race of humanoids that do not have to communicate verbally, that could be the __logical way of expression when dealing with one another. However for a non-telepathic specie this should not be the case. However, Sir, __this is an institute for teaching and learning and it would appear that it would behoove all __instructors to seek out the best way to fulfill their obligation to the students so that each __party reaches their full potential as instructor or student._

"_I wish you to know that I do not wish to be viewed as disrespectful, just anxious to __reach my full capability."_

"_You are quite through Cadet Uhura?"_

"_With all due respect, Yes Sir."_

"_Then you are dismissed"_

The female looked him full in the eyes and then said,

"_Thank you Sir, have a pleasant afternoon."_

**Memorizing her…**is easy as knowing the words to your old favorite song

As she turned he noticed the scent of the perfume she was wearing and the scent of her hair as it followed the propulsion created by her rapid about-face as she smartly turned and left his presence.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock readjusted the shoulder strap of his bag and before he exited the room he took in a quick glance to see where the Cadet had finally stationed herself. She was with a group of young females who were looking over their class notes before they left the auditorium. What was unusual was that there was a signature color that seemed to bathe her presence, simply illuminating her. How odd.

Of course as a logical being, he could not let the statements of the Cadet affect him in an illogical way—such as by being angry at her revelation. No, instead he would analyze her statements, weight them against known facts, determine if any observations were in fact truthful and then perhaps he would see if there were any adjustments he would be willing to make in his style of teaching.


	2. Chapter 2

Loving Her Is Red

Chapter Two

Loving Her Is Red

Chapter Two

As Spock crossed the campus he could not help but review the recent encounter with the young cadet. Although a highly unorthodox method of approach, he had to admit some of her revelations were indeed valid. Of course, he understood that the method of teaching he employed was typically Vulcan. On his home world, students were isolated in their sphere, instructed by robotic voices and graded instantly on their performance. Perhaps he should take time to observe a Terran instructor in order to determine what it was about his method of delivery that chaffed this quite vocal complainant.

Once he had made mental notes he had reached his residence building, entered, unlocked his apartment and determined the need for a period of _wh'ltri __(_meditation) Spock felt the need to enter _v'ree'lat _(meditation to order one's thoughts). He donned his robe, knelt and lit his asenoi Amazingly as he closed his eyes he looked into the face of that same cadet, her head slightly tilted, one eyebrow raised as if questioning him, in actuality, her body language was almost Vulcan. Now her presence was bathed in a chartreuse haze.

'Odd…'

Spock refocused and breathed deeply, centered himself and allowed his thoughts to align themselves and stayed in his meditative position for well over three hours. Not only did he feel refreshed, but it appeared that he had been able to settle the several questions that had been brought to the forefront by Cadet Nyota Uhura's verbalization of her view of his teaching style. He had concluded that he would view several holovids of instructor's presenting information in the lecture format and compare his style with theirs'. His experience as a cadet was in the receipt of information not the dispensing of same, so it would not do to attempt a comparison of those two separate states. By doing this privately he would be able to rehearse whatever changes he deemed necessary to create a more Terran acceptable method of instruction. This action was uncharted territory. After all, as a Vulcan he did secretly view his logic driven race to have a definite edge in areas of intellect, logic and other abilities that were far surpassing those of Terrans but he had always been taught by his father that in certain areas, Terrans superseded many other members of The Federation. In actuality, if Terra did not have gifts that would add to The Federation, they would never have been asked to join. As it was, Vulcan and Terra were the most powerful and influential of all The Federation members. So, in fact, Terrans' gifts of innovation, creativity, and oddly, at times, risky behavior, had been known to far out-weighed Vulcan logic. So while the Vulcan would deal with proven facts, Terrans would make up 'facts' as they went along. They could take a hunch and create a plan of action that might on the surface appear illogical but would meet with resounding success. With this information in the forefront he determined to tweak his skills and then after implementation he would request an audience with the cadet to see if she was able to observe any improvement.

As he viewed the holoviids of other instructors, Terran and other species, he found that their teaching style allowed them to leave the lectern and walk the floor as they taught, Also used were visuals, which so reminded him of the learning spheres walls that were awash with moving and fixed holovids. Although he had never thought of it in the same light, there was an interaction between the student and the electronic teacher—the answers to pointed questions and possibly in-depth explanations were exchanged. In the sphere verbalization by the student was required. After that mental review, Spock outlined the changes he would make in his teaching style. He also made a mental note that he would go so far as to thank the cadet for bringing this matter to his attention. He had to admit that she must be an extremely bright and promising student, and had to admit her tone of voice and body language would have never betrayed the content of their conversation. Her speaking in High Vulcan certainly prevented any classroom problems with thoughts of student insubordination. He then had a compelling question come to mind, just where had she learned to speak his language in such an almost perfect manner Commendations and questions would be entertained the next time that class convened. He would periodically request her feedback as he implemented the changes he discovered should be taken to improve his style of teaching his class of mostly Terran students. The number of changes were far more than he had initially thought might be made. He recalled, at first, he was quite unwilling to change, and now just why was he reasoning on the illogical idea that he wished to correct matters in order…to please her.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

He then decided that he would contribute to his physical fitness conditioning by going to the outdoor facilities and run. Taking off his robes, he dressed in his regulation sweats and exited his building. As he approached the track he was able to observe the runners and he saw a brown skinned female, petit, femininely muscular with her hair flying in the wind as she accelerated her speed. His thought,

'…Fascinating.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Time passed, two semesters were completed and Spock's interaction with his students improved. His observation of Cadet Uhura was that she was brilliant and creative. Her focus was Xenolinquestics, with a secondary, non-verbal communication. His vision of her was still outlined in color. Certainly not the pink and choral that so embodied the bond he had with his mother, but bright and, pulsing, bordering on the primary color red.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Early one morning while doing his warm up stretches and bends by the track, he again observed her as she passed for the second time. He decided that he would await her next passing and join her. He could not in actuality justify that decision and while not accepting logic as the reason for this action when out of the corner of his eye he observed her approaching he straightened up and pushed himself off the pavement to join her.

"Good day Cadet. It is rewarding to see a cadet taking time from their leisure period to insure physical fitness."

"Lieutenant, running is the chosen way of travel in my home. Perhaps you recall the story of Shaki Zulu whose warriors never walked. In actuality they were clocked as being able to outrun a horse. So, perhaps this mode of transport is part of my DNA."

He nodded and decided he would at last express his gratitude. He said,

"Cadet, I wish to convey my gratitude for your pointed comments after my lecture at our first meeting.. As you might have observed, I have seriously considered your observation. While I am on that subject may I inquire where you were able to secure the talent you so proficiently displayed when you spoke with me?"

She smiled and nodded….

"Ahh the High Vulcan…. My parents were attached to diplomatic corps. We spent a number of years on Vulcan and I begged my Vulcan tutor to education me in all the dialects of Vulcan with emphasis on High Vulcan. So, I am proficient in Vulcan, all three major characteristics of Vulcan speech. I have been speaking your language since I was four Terran years of age."

Spock nodded in acceptance and said,

"I realize that you are focusing on a career in the field of Xenolinquestics with a major in communication, verbal and body language. This is an extremely difficult coupling of courses and will leave you very little free time. Is your commitment that strong?"

"Sir, remember, my people never walk anywhere."

Again the nod,

"Indeed. Cadet, I take my leave of you."

Amazingly, as he turned to take his leave the color of her aura had deepened.


	3. Chapter 3

Loving Her Is Red

Chapter Three

It was not part of his weekly or even monthly routine but Spock decided he would take his hoover bike out for a short trip. He reasoned that logic would dictate that the bike be used since non-used of a piece of machinery would cause it to deteriorate and it's none use would indicate the need to relinquish ownership of such an object. Consequently, dressed in his riding gear, holding his gloves in his hand, he stepped out onto the campus and started his walk to the Academy garage. Uncharacteristically he was holding the gloves in his right hand while tapping them into his left, this was an unnecessary, and non-productive motion. He consciously stopped himself. The activity was totally un-Vulcan, unnecessary, illogical and unreasonable. He did not remember ever engaging in motion, speech, or thought that was without purpose or non-productive. Later that day he would meditate on this slip from his normal behavior.

Entering the garage he went to his bike, straddled it and was taken back by the sound of melodious laughter, followed by speech he did not readily identify. He did not have to wonder as to the source of the sound, his acute hearing zeroed in to identify Cadet Uhura's voice. She was taking to her Orion friend and their laughter was playful. Of course, his conclusion was speculative because his experience in this area was practically nil. Then surrounded by the unknown language he heard his name…Spock…and then the conversation continued. He wondered how he could be a topic of conversation or maybe perhaps not the central topic, just a passing reference. He exited the storage facility, idled his bike's' engine and waited for the two females to pass his bike, He feigned that he was adjusting his helmet and as they passed he nodded and said in Vulcan,

" _Hia'thati'lu ne-lan." (_Good day cadets)

Then he sped off., leaning heavily to his right as he turned the corner. Leaving both of the women standing in shock with their mouths' open in surprise. He was certain he would continue to be mentioned as they walked. He sped past the outskirts of town and headed for the quiet roads bordering the farms and vineyards. He did not ever remember traveling without definite travel plans. His mind was on the verge of wandering and he attempted to center himself by concentrating on the sounds and movement of his bike. He allowed these to consume him He breathed deeply and allowed the rushing wind to ease his mind. Out of nowhere the questioned pushed into his consciousness,

'Did Cadet Uhura ride?'

**Remembering Her…**is easy as remembering the words to an old favorite song

As he sped on his mind slipped comfortably into his recent encounter, Cadet Uhura, with a friend, out of uniform, dressed in a non-regulation garment that seemed to caress her lithesome body. He had left her standing at attention, her dark hair blowing in the breeze generated by the cool air from the underground garage. Before he turned the corner leading to the exit his final observation in his side mirror, was of the cadet, her hand on her mouth, a look of surprise on her face. Such a sight, it remained with him for his entire ride.

Spock's final analysis of his ride was that it was not as refreshing as he desired because of the ghost that rode with him. He continued to visualize his last sight of his star cadet, her skirt and hair moving rhythmically. He unwittingly continued that mental exploration...

'What did her skin feel like? Was the feel as flawless as its' appearance? What was 'her hair's texture? Was it as heavy as it appeared? What sensation would he feel as he ran his fingers through it?' Like echoes these thoughts drifted by him in a pinkish haze. He uncharacteristically sighed. He then pulled his bike over to the side, removed his helmet, and shook his head. Spock's mouth had became dry. Perhaps his disordered thoughts had caused him to breathe through his mouth. He reached into his side compartment and located his water bottle. After a long draft, he lowered his head and bit his lower lip, mentally chastising himself. His thoughts were uncharacteristic, completely at odds with The Vulcan Way.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Entering his apartment he placed his gloves inside his helmet and stowed them on the shelf in the hallway closet. He disrobed, showered…almost with the hope that the water could remove the impure thoughts that had plagued him for the entire afternoon. At that point, meditation was a necessity, as he lowered himself to the mat he was bombarded by the vision of her again, and the need to consciously remove these visions of her. He needed to corralled his thoughts and only view her in an academic setting, visualize her in cadet reds—well that did not help him, Should he concentrate only on her face? No…perhaps visualize her mouth…absolutely not, just hear her voice….? The color that accompanied his observations of her deepened.

**Forgetting Her… **is like trying to know somebody you've never met

His rise to consciousness did not free him of his mental torment. Shaking his head in disbelief he stood and walked slowly to his kitchen to brew a cup of tea and make an attempt to bring logic into his reasoning. He managed to clear his mind enough to settle down for some research. His creation of a program for the command track was going to test the potential of bridge crews' in training. His object was to create a'no win situation'—perhaps that is the place where he now finds himself, because of his vivid imaginings of having a relationship with Cadet Nyota Uhura. How was this problem to be solved? Should he diplomatically make the attempt to transfer her to another class. His immediate realization was that only he taught her core classes. So, any adjustment could not come from her end, for he was the one who had to deal with this unusual set of circumstances. He had to truthfully identify what was happening. It could best be described as his Terran half attempting to form an…attachment, while surprisingly, his Vulcan side evidenced its' support by this increasingly intense display of color in reference to said cadet.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Nyota Uhura was struck dumb when she saw him, her Vulcan instructor, straddling a hover bike, dressed in black leather. His crisp address, in Vulcan made her wonder how long he had observed herself and Gailia. She did remember that she and her roommate had been, for want of a better word, gossiping in Gailia native tongue. She was aware that Lieutenant Spock did not understand Gailia language but his name had been mentioned. She could not quite remember the context of the comment. Perhaps Gailia could recall.

"Gailia, do you remember what we were talking about just prior to when Lieutenant Spock addressed us and then roared off on a hoover bike the other day?"

"His butt."

"No, no, for real"

"That he is just so f-I-n-e!"

"Get serious Gaila."

"Okay. We were talking about Vulcans telepathic abilities. I mentioned that they use that power in intimate situations."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember and I said I did not agree with you. I believe you were the one that mentioned his name."

"Of course, I was stating that I would not like the idea of loosing my control in a situation like that. In my culture, we females are the aggressors in that area. We do the picking."

"Gailia, you are hopeless. I don't think I am capable of reforming you."

"Yeah, I know. Thank you very much. Nyota, why would I want to change what is already perfect?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Loving Her Is Red

**Missing Her…** is dark gray all along

When he entered to classroom that Monday morning his eyes turned to the seat that was supposed to be occupied by Cadet Uhura. It was empty. Although it would be an emotional response to admit that he was disappointed, he would later check to see the reason for her absence. Before starting his class he pulled up all her other class information and discovered the notation, 'excused absence'. He would get the particulars later. It did produce a noticeable loss in his enthusiasm for this particular class. Immediately after dismissal he made his way to the department head's office to make an inquiry. The only information he had been able to pick up off his PADD was inadequate to address his concern..

Commander Venable greeted Spock in his usual detached manner and then inquired,

"Lieutenant Spock, What can I do to assist you?"

"I was attempting to find out the reason for one of my student's absence from her classes."

Turning on his com screen the commander inquired,

"Student's name?"

"Cadet Nyota Uhura."

"Ahh yes, family emergency. She transported back to USA, seems there was a shuttle craft accident involving family members. There is no further information provided."

Spock's response was,

Sir, is there a connect code where she can be reached?"

Because he was use to dealing with humans, there was no verbalization, Venable took out paper and wrote out the number and gave it to Spock. His instructions to Spock were,

"Once you have found out something, please let us know."

Spock had already formulated a reason for his call, the desire to determine the length of her stay away from the academy and depending on her answer find out if she would want him to forward her class work and assignments to her regularly.

Once he returned to his room he had already calculated the time difference between Nairobi and San Francisco and determined he would call at 2000 hours her time. He was seated at his console and heard the distinct connect pings, then the message,

'The Uhura household is not available. Please leave your message and a return call will be placed as soon as possible. There was no visual, just a male voice.

Spock wondered about the identity of the male voice and his relationship with the Cadet.

**Loosing her…** is blue like I've neve known

At 0600 hours that next morning his com unit signaled. He rose from meditation and seated himself. The screen showed the source of the call—Nairobi USA. He opened the connect and Cadet Uhura's face appeared. She of course was not in uniform and the garment she wore was colorful, bright and very becoming. It showed her skin color in a way that made it radiant and around her again was that colorful aura.

Amazingly, it was transferred through the invisible ties connecting these two com units. He observed her eyes were sunken and dark circles disrupted their usual bright appeal.

"Cadet Uhura, Live Long and Prosper.

"I have contacted you so as to inquire about the nature of your 'family emergency and determine the length of your absence from the Academy. In addition, I wish to know if it would be helpful for you to have your lessons and assignments forwarded so you would not fall behind in your work."

Unbidden tears spilt down her cheek and her mouth trembled as she spoke.

"Lieutenant, I appreciate your contact. My parents and youngest brother were involved in a shuttle crash. Remarkably, my brother's injuries were minor. Presently my parents are on life support and their condition is critical, but stablizing. At present, there is no way I can be sure when I will be able to return, or if I will be able to do so. I am the only daughter, my older brothers all have families with young children and if any recuperation must take place over a long period of time it will fall on me to take care of my parents. If they do not sur…survive," her voice broke…"If they do not survive, It will require a great deal of time to settle things here in USA. ….You get the picture"

Spock searched his vast supply of colloquial expressions and found the definition—

'you understand'.

Spock, fully aware of the stress the Cadet was presently under stated,

"I send my sympathy. You must be virtually overwhelmed."

Continuing in Standard he stated,

"Cadet, it would be a great loss for the Academy to not have you return for you are a student holding much promise. I am in a position to offer help on two fronts. Of course I am not a doctor or a Vulcan healer, I am very much aware of the value of Vulcan medicine even on the Terran body. Would you object to a Vulcan healer's examination of your parents?"

"Sir, you could arrange that?"

Under normal circumstances he would have said,, ''If it were beyond my power to provide such, I would not have made the inquiry and offer that form of assistance.' Remembering their first meeting he simply stated,

"I will contact you as soon as possible to give you the particulars, and the name of the healer who will consult with you and your parent's physician."

The conversation ended with her farewell,

"Peace and Long Life to You Lieutenant Spock."

He immediately contacted the counselette in Nairobi, identified himself and requested to speak to the resident healer. He explained the circumstances and requested her immediate attention to the matter. He asked that she contact him with any update at the end of the first visit and any subsequent treatment administered. Spock could not be sure if a healing trance would work, but it was certainly the one method of treatment that was successful 87.9% with other critically injured humanoids.

**Regretting Her**…is like wishing you never found out love could be that strong

As he settled back in his chair he chastised himself. He questioned his actions. Why was he so involved with this one person that he barely knew? At this point why was he so immersed in her future? What logical explanation was available to him? None! He searched his life's experiences. The closest he could equate this involvement was his only other human relationship—the one with his mother. There was a warmth that this information produced for she was the most grounded and valued bond of his existence. She in fact was his taluhk (taluhk; highly esteemed, of high value, cherished, dear, beloved). But he had to admit the thought of Cadet Uhura infused him with warmth and his vision of her appeared with a deepening pink background. That aura's pulsing was similar to a heartbeat. ..was it her's?

To rid himself of that train of thought he quickly composed a follow up to send to Commander Venable. He did not include the information in regard to his involvement with the cadet's parents. His action had nothing to do with his assignment as an instructor here at the Academy. As he had to admit to himself that action was...personal.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Loving Her Is Red

Seated in front of his com unit he entered the contact code for Cadet Uhura and waited for distinct pings that indicated a connect. Seated in front of the screen was Uhura, looking far more rested than the previous times of contact.

"Good day Cadet. Please advise me of your present family situation."

"Lieutenant, I am indebted to you for sending the healer to assess my parent's condition. Based on her findings, and recommended treatment they are well on the road to recovery."

She bowed her head and he noticed her difficulty in swallowing.

"My entire family wishes to express their appreciation for your concern and actions on our behalf. The general consensus is that if and when you are able, please visit our family compound to enable us to thank you in person."

Spock's response is simply,

"Cadet, my response was a logical one and while the sentiments expressed are appreciated please advise your family that my actions were based on concern for your continued attendance at Star Fleet."

He moved to take a folder from the desk in front of him and said,

"Cadet, I wish to confirm your receipt of the assignments and inquire as to whether there are any questions in that regard."

"Lieutenant, my only request is that you send more assignments and if at all possible, perhaps at a time convenient to you I would be able to practice the language assignments with you in person instead of forwarding a disc to you and wait upon your review."

He nodded in agreement.

"The next time I contact you I will outline my schedule so as to allow us a scheduled time for contact and practice."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

She placed her hand on the screen positioned in the Vulcan salute, looking a bit startled he responded in kind and disconnected the contact.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The arrangement worked flawlessly. She was indeed gifted and with the personal attention he was able to give her it became even more evident. Never has any assignment, or studies satisfied him as much as these correspondence with Cadet Uhura. She sent him tea from her home and baked goods that she had made herself. One month after the initial contact her parents were released from the hospital and returned to their home. It was at that time that he met her father, a computer programmer and her mother a retired diplomat, through a com contact. Spock was able to share some of his program ideas with Mr. Uhura. Her mother promised to send him dishes that she would dehydrate and he would sample the food and admire the skills involved with the preparation of her people's cuisine.

It was after the receipt of an exceptionally bountiful package that he received a call from her.

"Lieutenant, did you receive your package?"

"Yes, Cadet."

"I wish to warn you. The package that is wrapped in red paper is exceptionally spicy, hot like chili peppers. I did not wish you to taste it with damage to yourself."

"Cadet, please do not be overly concerned. Vulcans' food is quite intense and as yousay, 'hot. I will advise you of my reaction to the sampling of your mother's example of 'spicy'."

She threw back her head and laughed and continued,

"I wonder if a Vulcan mother uses the same method of introduction to the spicy food as my people. They put drops of pepper sauce on the infants tongue and increase the amount of the spice and the frequency of application to build up a tolerance. By the time the child is introduced to table food, he is able to enjoy the same food as the adults at the table."

He responded,

"The spicy dishes are not introduced to young children, but it is enjoyed by adults. How we develop the ability to enjoy them is unknown to me. I would think it would border on 'mind over matter'.

"Your very logical explanation has saved you. Enjoy. My lessons will be forwarded to you tomorrow and our weekly language session will take place as scheduled. Again, thank you."

"Cadet, may I inquire as to any plans you might have in the making that would insure your return to The Academy."

Her answer was followed by a brilliant smile,

"I intend to surprise you."

The screen went black.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock sat back in his seat and attempted to regulate his heartbeat. She is going to return. His breathing became a bit erratic and his heart beat gained momentum. His vision of her again appeared, now in his mind enveloped with a deepening shade of that warm color, red.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Nyota's parents were well on the road to recovery. It was really remarkable that their response to the Vulcan healer's treatment made the hospital stand up and take notice. The healer, T'Penn, was very stringent in her vocalization with the medical staff but the permission granted by Nyota's family for her to perform any treatment that had been tried on humans before gave her a wide berth of actions. But, she had simply placed them in a healing trance and monitored their life signs until they became well within normal. It appeared that her response to any person of a High House like Spock, son of Sarek' was answered like it was a call to duty, an obligation.

Nyota calculated that within a month's time she could start making plans to return to The Academy. Within two days both of her parents were on their feet, able to feed themselves and conversing with other members of the family. Nyota, had spent many hours at their bedside and breathed a sigh of relief when they both called her name. She determined that what she had heard about the need to talk to critically ill patients was true. They had been aware of her presence which she had made evident by her reading, singing and talking to them.

On the day of their release from the hospital, she and her brother guided them to the flitter and she piloted it to their home. She had prepared a meal for them and that evening the entire family was present at their 'welcome home' celebration.

On the normal day for Spock's call there was a knock on the door. A stoic faced Vulcan presented Nyota with a sealed envelope. Opening it she gasped in surprise,

"Baba, Mamma, we have an invitation to dinner at the Vulcan counsel to meet with T''Penn, the Vulcan healer. She is pleased that the treatment she provided has proved successful and wants to observe you in your healthy state. This is indeed an honor."

When Spock's face appeared on the screen she was holding up the invitation and could barely keep herself seated.

"Lieutenant, my parents and I have been invited to dinner at the Nairobi Consulate by the Vulcan healer you recommended. I owe you another thank you."

Spock nodded,

"Cadet, I am certain that your visit will be very enjoyable and enlightening. This is especially so since I shall not be anxious about the kitchen serving a dish to spicy for your palate."

"Will I be able to contact you after we return?"

"Cadet, That probably won't be necessary since there is such a time difference."

Placing her hand on her mouth, she nodded, then stated,

"What would you recommend I wear?"

"Cadet although my knowledge of women's clothing preferences are very small, might I suggest a native dress that will compliment your natural…beauty."

He observed her blush and was satisfied that he had been the source of that response. He then said,

"Perhaps we will forego our normal purpose for communication today and look forward to continuing it tomorrow….By the way please convey my regards to your parents. Perhaps someday we shall meet."


	6. Chapter 6

Loving Her Is Red

Chapter Six

It was with a very deliberate stroke that Spock ended his communication with Cadet Uhura. He sat back in his chair and uncharacteristically ran his hand through his hair, shook his head and the hair style instantly conformed to it's previous configeration. He reviewed everything about his communication with the cadet this day. Of course, she could not be aware that he had orchestrated her receipt of the invitation to visit Vulcan's Nairobi Consulate.

Again mentally he replayed the entire 'visit' with the cadet. And remembered vividly how her image shone against a red background. This was the color of passion that surrounded her. He now knew that despite everything, what was displayed were his once deeply buried emotions, it was how his heart saw her. That was the identity of what had appeared on that screen. It was not a Vulcan reaction or response, it was his human half that had made that determination. He knew there and then that this was not a weakness but part of his identity, like the Cadet had said…his DNA. One should never feel shame for what,, from the moment of conception, would be a person's physical inheritance, voice quality, walk, or even for a Terran, laughter. Shame should only come from the misuse of one's legacy.

His first contact with Nyota Uhura had reached deep into his psyche and had, in some cases, cancelled his usual logical response to circumstances that were presented to him. In that instance what had been substituted for his Vulcan logic was one of his gifts from his mother, one was an emotional responses. What he felt for the Cadet was as necessary to be brought to fruition as a continuing heartbeat. He was fully aware that this was against everything that he had sworn to honor…The Vulcan Way, The Star Fleet Code of Conduct, his adherence to rules regarding conduct between students and instructors Or in his case, officers.—all these appeared before him as smoldering ruins, nullified and outlined in red and he did not care. All those previously perceived as 'precious things,' paled to an inconsequential paleness against what he desired, a deeply personal and physical relationship with a student, namely Nyota Uhura. His mouth felt dry.

He had planned his strategy and was hopeful. Again, this was contrary to all that is Vulcan. His people never hoped, they just did after planning very carefully, and taking the most logical path. If after their best efforts met with failure it was _kadith _(what is, is) it was accepted and no time was wasted in dwelling on its lack of success. After all, they had thoroughly studied the workings of whatever confronted them, sought out various paths that could be taken, selected the most sound, logical, and reasonable one and acted in the most expedient way possible...Spock had not followed that time-tested Vulcan way, so he hoped… that he would receive a hearing ear. His plan included making a surprise appearance at last meal, whose guests of honor were Mr. & Mrs Uhura along and their daughter. He was most anxious for an audience with Nyota's father. He picked up his duffle at the door and he ventured forth to meet his fate.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As he materialized on the transporter pad his eyes adjusted and because of the pad's position on a raised platform he was able to survey the area around him, in doing so, he identified a familiar face. The Vulcan approached him and bowed,

"Welcome to Nairobi, Osu Spock."

Spock assumed his relaxed stance and said with a raised eyebrow,

"Live Long and Prosper Sam'uk, As I remember, we did not part with such formality. As two adolescent Vulcan we engaged in a lively debate on a newly introduced area of astrophysics."

His fellow Vulcan nodded.

"Indeed. As I recall much to my surprise, I bested you with my exceptionally logical argument in regards to its value for anisolated society."Spock remembered with fondness how Sam'uk, who was four years his senior had so many similar likes to his own. Immediately after he declined admission to The Vucan Science Academy he advised him that he was going to Terra and surprisingly his friend said,

"One day I will see you there."

Walking toward the Consulate's vehicle, Spock entered and the conversation continued.

"Indeed. may I inquire as to your satisfaction with your present assignment?"

"I am quite satisfied with my present arrangement. I understand you are presently an instructor on Terra, at Star Fleet Academy."

"That is correct. I am forging young minds and allowing them to observe a Vulcan, or in my case, a half Vulcan's difficultiesin adjusting to life on Terra. It has been a most challenging experience. Terrans are a complicated race of people. Each one I have encountered are their own individual creation, each unique due to inherent gifts and personal experiences which can be shared verbally, through the written word or electronic media. In all cases charged with emotion. I am at a loss as to how they continually survive with the bombardment of so much. Without doubt, they are most fascinating."

Sam'uk simply stated,

"From personal experience I know that Terran's copping skills have developed to such a degree that very few succumb to mental collapse. Some of these are tears, screams, laughter and sarcasm, things unheard and unseen among our people , to allow you to see how well I have integrated into Terran society, while you are here in Nairobi, allow me to invite you, as they would say on our home world, to be refreshed by my water. I would be honored if you would agree to meet my family."

"You are bonded?"

"Yes, and I am the father to three offspring, two sons and a daughter. "

If he had been a human there would have been an incredulous look on Spock's face, but none the less his words reflected that sentiment,

"You and I were all books, manuscripts and theories, now you are a bonded male…perhaps there is hope for me. I believe you were _koon-ul _(bonded at seven years of age) to T'ell, I am surprised that she consented to relocate here to Terra."

"She did not."

Spock's eyebrow was raised.

"Our bond was annulled, my bondmate is human and our life together is most satisfying. She has adapted to The Vulcan Way and speaks our language with great proficiency."

Spock nodded.

Sam'uk inquired,

"Your bondmate, T'Pring has agreed to relocation and subsequent space travel?"

"She has not."

There is no change in either male's visage, but there is a mutual understanding. T'Pring was of a high house, she would not give up her servants, luxurious life and the deference that accompanied her position to be relegated to the mundane life that would accompany her if she was with Spock on Terra…or on a Federation star ship. Spock added,

"She has not spoken a word, or responded to my reaching out to her through our bond since I left Vulcan. All is silent."

It was quite unusual for Spock to speak of his personal life, but during his young years Sam'uk was his only friend. His parents worked as part of the household staff at their family residence. They attended school together, although due to the different status of their 'houses' he did not attend the prestigious preliminary educational arm of The Vulcan Science Academy, although both educational facilities were housed in the same structure, they were very much different entities, with quite different focuses. Educational opportunities remained preordained as part of the centuries old Vulcan caste system. All the students in Spock's facility were of the High Houses on the fast track for either teaching positions, diplomatic services, or introductory training for eventual appointment into the workings of either the High Counsel or HighCommittee. This required years of rigorous training.

Spock's friend was four grades ahead of him training in honorable but more mundane areas of employment or career. The opportunities afforded such students included work within the diplomatic services such as aide or security. It appeared that no one who attended Sam'uk's establishment for learning had ever been invited to The Vulcan Science Academy. Spock knew how scientifically brilliant his friend was, but both were fully aware that he would never be given the opportunity to use that for the common good, for the needs of the many. Such had been the structure of Vulcan society for centuries, it was a 'well-oiled machine', meeting the needs of the many. So, as it was, neither group sought to make any changes.

Of course Spock, as son and heir of Sarek had no choice but to attend the same educational facility that had serviced his family for centuries. Spock was certain, if they had been educated at the same educated together he would not have been a victim of bullying that so accompanied his formative years. After all, a friend with Sam'uk's imposing height and mass would have been a definite determent to such thoughts and action. Once they had arrived at the consulate he shouldered his own duffle and entered behind Sa'muk and before they separated Spock requested that they share last meal together.

Sa'muk suggested,

"My bondmate is an excellent cook, would it be possible for you to accompany me to my residence to enjoy that meal?"

Spock nodded,

"That would be most agreeable."


	7. Chapter 7 Loving Her Is Red

Chapter 7

Loving Her Is Red

Once Spock settled into the consulate's family apartment, he made the general observation, this areas was similar to all the others he had visited. Such an arrangement was always a part of any building that was considered Vulcan soil while off planet. The apartment had three bedrooms, three and one half baths, a kitchen and large living area. He knew that it was at his mother's insistence that all such apartments include a kitchen. He was fully aware that such an request had its' basis in her human need for family togetherness and his father demand for their privacy. There was little chance for gossip when there was only passing contact with Vulcan's first family.

Spock wardrobe choices were quite limited so he determined he would wear his Star Fleet uniform. He would first send it through the refresher cycle. He determined he would shower and then engage in a period of meditation before accompanying Sam'uk to his home. He would be certain to observe the harmony of such a home, for it was his desire to eventual mirror it.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Once cleansed he found the meditation area that was also always a part of these apartments and discovered the mat and asenoi so he knelt. He was not surprised that the first sight he envisioned was Cadet Nyota Uhura. He sighed and sought the deepest level of mental exploration and eventually succeeded and stayed there for well over an hour. As he waited, Spock reviewed his association with Sam'uk. His friend had always encouraged Spock to be a little daring. It was at his insistence that they had visited the forge together just prior to his _koon'ul _(seven year old right of passage). Together they had sought out caves, springs, areas of danger, how to fashion weapons from available materials, medicinal leaves and the most scenic sights to encourage meditation. Spock had always been sure of his survival during this test, but now he was prepared to almost find the experience gratifying and bordering on pleasant.

He recalled the look of relief on his mother's face as he came across the valley toward both of his parents. His father stoic, assured, and as close to proud allowed a Vulcan. His mother literally reduced to tears of joy. Upon his arrival home all his favorite foods had been prepared. Surprisingly he had not lost any weight but was the picture of health, much to the consternation of many who were critics of his heritage.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

He had dressed and took out his PADD and reviewed some of his notes until finally he heard a polite knock on the door. As is the case on Vulcan, no door is ever locked because Vulcan innate respect for privacy demanded that they always announced their presence by either a knock or vocal announcement.

"Enter."

Sam'uk's head appeared and then his towering figure. His face showed an oh so familiar change, an inquisitive raised eyebrow. Spock did not recall which one of them had first started to imitate his father's use of that one facial expression. But at times they would both display it at the same moment.

Sam'uk informed him,

"My bondmate advises me that last meal is ready for consumption. Let me advise you that with a Terran mate who has worked hard in the kitchen nothing can produce a negative response like being late for a meal. We should leave immediately.

Spock rose from his seat, turned off his PADD and said,

"I certainly do not wish to be responsible for a rift in your domestic tranquility."

They exited the building together.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

If Spock was not Vulcan his state of mind would have been described as excited, after all, the actions he would take while here would affect him, either to insure a life of satisfaction, or to condemn him to so much uncertainty. He was fully aware that while the Vulcan ideal was a life of satisfaction. For some, it might even have only included a life of scientific discovery with an addressing of their cycle by visits to the comforter. Such was the case for many revered Vulcans. Spock did not wish such a life on himself. He was determined that even if the Cadet's answer at this time was negative, he would continue his pursuit relentlessly. Such was the power of the Vulcan's focus.

He thought of how the ancient Vulcan warrior prepared for battle, how he inspected his weapons, checked his degree of stamina, his vision of victory, the observation of how successful his meditative session had been and finally his personal vow, made to himself 'victory was the only acceptable outcome.' After that review, his final action before battle was the seeking of _s'thaupi _(the beyond state) which would bring him to_tvi-sochya (_inner peace). After all, if one had done everything required, what more could be expected.

Spocks evaluation was he was embarking on such a quest and he reviewed all the particulars in his case, his weapons were ones of logic, and his knowledge of Nyota. His strength would be derived from his final meditative state which would strengthen him,

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Meanwhile the Uhura family was preparing for what they had determined was an honor, a visit to the counsette. Nyota had fretted about what she should wear and then remembered the compliment given her by Lieutenant Spock and she felt herself blush. She went to the closet to pick her favorite garment. It was long ,embroidered with bright colors with modest neckline and sleeves. She was very much aware of how sensitive Vulcans were about a display of too much flesh. She allowed her hair to hang down her back. In contrast, her mother would wear a galee (head wrap) Her father was wearing a clan tunic and dark trousers.

As Nyota was about to exit her bedroom she spied her PADD that was capable of image collecting on her dressing table and tossed it in her handbag. She was thinking that it would be nice to send the Lieutenant images of their time at the consulette. Of course, she would inquire if it was permissible to engage in such activity on Vulcan soil.

As she descended the stairs to exit the house she thought how grateful she was for her instructor's intervention and his continued concern for her and her family. She must remember to include a thank you note when she forwarded the images to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Loving Her Is Red

Chapter Eight

Sa'muk lead his friend out of the side door to the consulate and explained his house was on Vulcan soil just a short walk from the main building. It appeared that although he and his wife started life out living at the consulate the silence and formality of the its' setting there did not set well with his bondmate, especially after they discovered she was pregnant with their first child. They were liberal in their training of their children in The Vulcan Way. Eventually though there was the ring of laughter from four of the family members.

They approached a neat bungalow with an enclosed fence. Spock noticed three youngsters playing in the yard. Spock was immediately taken back…the children had mocha colored skin and were outstandingly beautiful. As the three spied their father they started running but upon seeing a stranger they at once stopped, regained their Vulcan stance and very solemnly approached with their right hand raised in the Vulcan salute,

"_Dif tor-heh smusma_." (Live long and prosper) Father and guest."

Sam'uk knelt to be able to look his children in the eye,

" My children, Live long and prosper. This is my friend S'chin T'gai Spock. Spock these are Sti'va, S'toss and Simone."

Spock looked down and repeated the acceptable greeting. He observed as his friend again mirrored a very human gesture, he tousled his two son's hair and lifted his daughter to his shoulders to carried her toward the house. Spock had by now concluded that under certain circumstances Terran actions could and did rub off on the most Vulcan of Vulcans, even these could change. Aah…a ray of hope for him.

As they walked toward the door Spock was distracted by the appearance of a Terran female, unusually tall for a female, graceful and beautiful. There was the distracted facial appearance that can accompany the operation of a marital bond that appeared between the two and Spock understood that his friend indeed had found his bondmate. Physically, there could have not been a finer match.

By the time they reached the front door Sa''muk's wife had disappeared into the building apparently to make herself more properly attired. Sam'uk had to take his daughter off his shoulder before entering the door, his height would preclude her riding his shoulder through the door. Spock thought of how his friend would have to always take that dip when entering this door ill constructed for his height.

In the living room with her head covered by a cowl with downcast eyes was his friend's wife. Up close she was even more beautiful. His friend went and stood besides her and said,

"Aleone, this is my oldest friend,or let me say of longest standing, S'chn T'gai Spock of Vulcan."

Sam'uk's wife spoke the usual greeting in a melodious tone, then said,

"Welcome to our home."

Another un-Vulcan response was seen on Spock's friend's face—pride.

Spock's verbal response was an expression of gratitude for the hospitality of their house, or as had been mentioned, 'to be refreshed by the host's water.' The evening was most enjoyable and after their evening meal the children were excused to go to bed. Well trained Vulcan children never leave the adult presence without permission and if appropriate a verbalization for their family members to have a productive rest. This is exactly what these three did. The boys, actied in a very protective way toward their younger sister as they went to their respective bedrooms.

Aleone excused herself and went into the kitchen. Sam'uk cleared the table and then Spock heard distinct laughter and he wondered what had engendered that expression.

Upon his friend's return to the room he mentioned,

"My wife, who has as Terran's say, a wonderful sense of humor—I guess she would have to be in order to accept me and mold me to who I am today, was surprised that you have remained unbound. Her laughter followed the thought that perhaps she could recommend someone…'

Spock, at that thought replied in a most serious voice,

"They would face serious competition."

"Those are intense words."

'My friend, my present state qualifies the tone of that statement."

Spock's brief outline of his present situation allowed Sam'uk to make the suggestion that he and his family join him at the dinner the following evening.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sam'uk revealed to Spock his bondmate's origin. Her ancestry included one of the local tribes that even now retained their distinctive identity The Watusi. The revelation of this information did indeed explain Aleone's height. She had been hired by the consulate to act as an interpreter for any members who had to venture outside of the consulate walls The scenario sounded quite familiar..

As he was seated in their modest home Spock decided that Sam'uk and his family would indeed be included in the invitation to enjoy last meal at the consulate. Their presence there would indicate, to Nyota he was not a zenophobic Vulcan, of which there were many. After tomorrow's meal Sam'uk was going to return to his consulate assignment, his wife and children would return to their home. He and Spock spent a few minutes talking about their jobs and then Sam'uk excused himself to speak to his wife who within a few minutes accompanied him back to Spock.

With a smile on her beautiful brown face that displayed the most perfect white teeth Spock had ever seen in a human, she said,

"Although to the Vulcan mind, a thanks is never necessary because decision are made based on logic and therefore expressions of appreciation are unnecessary. After all, wisdom is best appreciated by following its' dictates. Nevertheless, since I have moved from there I have not been inside the consulate, and none of the children have been so privileged. Thank you for this opportunity.

Changing the subject her next statement sounded very Vulcan,

"Your visit here has so far been satisfying and productive?"

He replied,

"It has not as yet concluded and I can only predict a definitive outcome when the events of tomorrow are concluded. Whether it is the desired one will be answered with the conclusion of that day."

Then switching to Standard she said,

"I would like to bid you farewell with one of my people's expressions,

May your road be without obstacles

May the sun rest low on the horizon to provide you light, not scorching heat

May your water supply be abundant

And

May the wind that brushes your cheek be as comforting as a lover's breath"

Spock nodded and replied,

"Aleone, bondmate of my friend, Sam'uk, Peace and long life to you and your house."

He observed a slight smile and bowed head as she turned to leave the room.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N In this chapter we have a Spock, out of character, and totally vulnerable. His normal defenses crumble and Spock, the human male is exposed. For some I imagine this will be a bit too much, but in his dealings with Nyota he has admitted he has discovered his only weakness, something he is unable to 'meditate away'.

Contrary to previous declarations the forecast indicates a fluff storm…watch out . If the thought is unpleasant for you, may I suggest, find shelter in another fiction…:0)

But like a snow storm if one becomes absorbed in the occasional need for same, we go outside and make snow angels.

Loving Her Is Red

Chapter Nine

Spock entered the family's apartment within the consulate walls and settled into a large chair and uncharacteristically sighed. Tomorrow would be the test…His mind raced and he envisioned, his much anticipated reunion with Cadet Uhura…Nyota.

Mentally he had orchestrated everything that he would do. The missing pieces to the puzzle are what will be her reaction to his presence and his words. He knew, if the positive results that he desired did come true he would have to speak to the cadet's father.

The night seemed to be endless although as a scientist and a logic driven Vulcan he knew that such a statement or thought was flawed. Every time he closed his eyes the same sight assailed him…the face of Nyota Uhura bathed in a sparkling red brilliance. He wondered, what had caused the colors to intensify, why were they still pulsing? Was that caused by him or her? These were the mysteries that plagued him through the entire night.

He decided that lying in the bed without the revitalization offered by sleep was torture so he made his way to the mat, lit the asenoi and settled into _Ilesh'rig_, (kneeling position, feet under buttocks with insteps against the floor), and centered himself. Surprisingly he quickly settled into _v'ree'lat _(meditation to clear mind and order thoughts). When he surfaced he discovered that he was refreshed, focused and ready for whatever the day would bring him.

Dressed in his formal robes with its Vulcan script emblazoned on it's lapels, he decided he would spend the latter part of the day in the consulate's library that had windows looking out onto the parking lot. He of course did not wish to have his surprise appearance ruined. T'Penn had been made aware of his wish to have his presence known only by his appearance in the dining area just before last meal. He was aware of the fact that his heart rate was above normal, his breathing hitched and there was the distinct sensation that he would find no relief until his first sight of the source of his torment, Nyota Uhura.

While seated at one of the library tables he heard the sound of a vehicle and cautiously looked out of the window. There she was! He felt his throat tighten. Her parents proceeded her into the lobby. The letter of invitation served as the family's pass for entry. T'Penn was waiting in the hallway and relieved the security guard of his charge and she greeted them with an address that was Vulcan, family name first…

"Uhuras, Arhamisi, Umbha and Nyota I welcome you to Vulcan soil".

All three of the guests responded in Vulcan and that set the stage for a more relaxed evening. They were escorted to the formal dining room with the most beautiful table setting Nyota has ever seen. She noticed that there were ten place settings. Her father assisted his mother into her seat and was about to help Nyota when a voice, familiar to Nyota, interrupted,

"I will be more than pleased to assist Cadet Uhura into her place at the table."

Nyota's head turned sharply and her mouth opened in surprise as she saw Spock stride to her side and pull out her chair. She seated herself all the while looking at his face in wonder. Her instructor was resplendent in a formal Vulcan robe. She had never seen him in such a garment. He was…beautiful.

He then took his place at the head of the table, nodded to all others present. and said,

"Mr and Mrs Uhura, please allow me to introduce myself in person. I am Schnn T'gai Spock. I welcome your family to Vulcan. Then turning to Sam'uk, This is the family T'aan Shama Sam'uk, his wife, Aleone, children, Sti'va, S'toss and Simone. Sam'uk and I were youths together on Vulcan, he is my friend of longest duration.

Aleone smiled broadly at Nyota and reached over and touched her hand. Nyota felt warmed by her welcome and squeezed her hand in return. Nyota was bursting with the desire to question Spock but Vulcan eating traditions would not allow such. The meal was magnificent and consumed in silence. Once the dishes were removed Spock said,

"Mr. Uhura, If it would not be a cause for inconvenience, I would be very pleased if you would accompany me to our computer lab. We are constantly in need of advice as to the replacement of used or damaged parts. My friend, Sam'uk advises me that that is your line of expertise. Ladies, may I suggest you follow T'Penn who will give you a tour the consulate."

Everyone addressed seemed to be in agreement and Mr. Uhura followed Spock out of the dinning room. Sam'uk advised Aleone that he was going to check the work schedule postings. She then instructed their children to stay together and follow the adults closely. She then took Nyota's arm and said,

"Welcome home. I have heard of you through my husband, you are indeed a privileged female."

Nyota's face registered confusion.

"Excuse me?"

Aleone's now stilted reply was,

"No, please excuse me Nyota Uhura, I think I have spoken out of turn. Please dismiss my statement as presumptuous, but my statement is in fact true. I will now be silent on that subject."

"Aleone, please do not leave me in the lurch here. I will be extremely distracted by trying to figure out the meaning of your statement."

"May I address you by your given name?"

"Please do."

"Nyota, please allow Osu Spock to speak to you privately. He is the one most qualified to address your dilemma."

Nyota's thoughts were completely jumbled, 'Speak to Osu Spock, Sir Spock, Lord Spock?"

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

While walking to the computer lab Spock initiated the conversation,

"It is a pleasure to finally personally meet you Sir, in case you were unaware, I am presently assigned to Star Fleet Academy, I am one of your daughter's instructors there."

"Yes Sir, I have heard your voice and seen your image on the com unit during my daughter's conversations with you. May I thank you for the kind attention and diligent concern you have shown toward my family and your aid in my daughter's education."

"You must be aware of the marvelous talents your daughter possesses. It is only logical that such gifts be cultivated."

Arhamisi nodded.

"She has always been mature for her age and her curiosity knows no bounds. We are very pleased at her progress at Star Fleet Academy."

Spock led his guest into a room that housed many computer stations, none of them linked to Vulcan's Security and continued,

"Allow me to explain our dilemma. Pointing out one console he explained its use and manufacturing origin, Vulcan Science Academy. It appears that the machinery designed for use on our home planet does not operate with the greatest efficiency here on Terra, perhaps the humidity here contributes to the problems, and these ae numerous. Perhaps you might be of assistance to us in solving them. I understand you have supplied parts for us, but If it is agreeable to you, a contract will be drawn up to ensure that your company regularly services our entire eyestem."

Mr. Uhura nodded and then said,

"Allow me to look at this unit."

Spock stepped back and he realized how his true talents, as a computer engineer and programmer, were being hidden, although the services that would be supplied by Nyota's father would be of a local nature and therefore of benefit to the consulate.

Hearing voices Spock asked to be excused and there was a nod and the statement ,

"I will check all of these in the room and advise you of my findings."

Hearing Nyota's voice he hurried toward the location where he knew she would be found. It appeared that her mother and T'Penn had found out they shared mutual acquaintances and were busily engaged in polite conversation. As he approached, Nyota shrugged her shoulders as if she had just discovered she was not a party to the older ladies' conversation. Aleone had separated herself from the group to take the children to the sanitary facility. Spock seemed to be drawn forward by her welcoming smile.

"Lieutenant Spock, I think that you have trumped every other surprise I have ever experienced."

"I wish to be assured that the surprise was a pleasant one."

"Yes, most certainly."

Shifting slightly he said,

" In private, I am simply Spock "

With her lips pursed, she nodded and replied,

"In that case if you wish, you may call me Nyota."

"That pleases me immensely."

"Did you and your mother have the opportunity to view the gardens?"

He knew she had not because he had instructed T'Penn to omit that place from her tour of the consulate.

"No Spock, we did not."

"I would very much like to view them myself, will you accompany me?"

Her smile was his answer.


	10. Chapter 10

Loving Her Is Red

Chapter Ten

Once they were in the garden, beyond prying eyes he led Nyota to a bench that was nestled in a grove of sweet smelling flowering trees. He inhaled deeply. Her face was upturned and there was a look of apprehension on her face. She questioned,

"Spock, why did Aleone refer to you as Osu Spock?"

Looking down at her, he bowed his head and answered,

"Aleone's use of the word comes from Sam'uk. His family worked within the framework of our household. That status has no bearing on my life here on Terran where I am simply S'chen T'gai Spock. This is the one who presents himself to you."

"She also said I am privileged."

"Nyota, again the reference is to my family. My great grandfather initiated 'First Contact,' my grandfather was Vulcan's first ambassador to Terra, my grandmother is Lady T'Pau and my parent are Ambassador Spock and Lady Amanda Grayson. Their positions have no bearing on me, a Star Fleet officer. Nyota, please allow this request, this subject shouldl not be brought up again for it has nothing to do with you and I. The Vulcan governmental hierarchy no longer has my total allegiance for I have new loyalties as a lieutenant in Star Fleet."

Biting her bottom lip, Nyota nodded in understanding.

Spock began,

"Nyota, I am greatly pleased to see your face and form again.

The look on her face again turned questioning. Her posture changed and he was afraid she might flee from his presence,

"Please Nyota, please will you hear me?"

Nyota exhaled as she thought….'A Vulcan saying….please… The look on her face reflected her thoughts of incredulity.

Spock started to pace. He then stood in front of her,

"Nyota, your absence from the Academy and the lack of your physical presence in my life has proved to be quite unbearable. After deep thought and meditation I have concluded that in some way my mind has claimed you as a special friend, in Vulcan a _t'hy'la (_a lover, soul-mate). I am aware that you probably do not understand that statement but in human terms…I have come to treasure your presence in my life. I do not know your feelings toward me, but if this is not present, I am prepared to attempt courtship. This is unknown on my world, as it was with your people for hundreds of years, when all marriages or bondings were initiated by the parents. My bondmate severed ours when I left Vulcan for Terra.

**Touching her**…is like realizing all you ever wanted is right there in front of you

Holding his hand hesitatingly in front of her he waited for her permission and she nodded. He reached down and placed his index finger on her cheek. Her reaction to his touch was like a small explosion that showered red cinders, soundlessly, they impacted his heart.

She was looking up at him with tear rimmed eyes.

"Nyota, does this revelation bring you sorrow or make you uncomfortable? If so, I will cease this conversation.."

She whispered,

Spock, my lack of being in your personal presence produced a loneliness I can't describe. My life was counted by the hours between our communications. I was constantly thinking….two hours until, twelve hours until I see and talk to you. It was torturous for me. "

Of course, if a Vulcan could smile, that would have been the opportune time to do so

Nyota continued,

"Spock my knowledge of the fraternization rulings of the Academy has prevented me from imagining what you have just revealed. I have absolutely no experience in this area of human behavior but be assured that I welcome your declaration."

At her reply, Spock closed his eyes and breathed deeply. It was as if the weight of the entire planet had suddenly been lifted and he was after many days, weeks, no, months able to take a cleansing breathe. How was he to know that this unexplored emotion could be so liberating?

"What are we to do?" she looked up at him with a pained look on her face." I do not wish our careers to be threatened or to ever again be parted from you."

His head was bowed and he said,

"There is a Vulcan way to allow both of our desires to be fulfilled. It is called _ko-kugalsu_It it is usually the bond that is established at the age of seven. It is a betrothal bond, a commitment to wait. It will not change our conduct towards one another on Terra, but on Vulcan soil, we would be permitted a closer, although not intimate association. Mentally we will be constantly together until our bodies can be joined after the marriage bond. I will be able to protect you and you will be assured of your safety because of my constancy. T'Penn would be able to perform the rite. Does this appear to be agreeable?"

She looked down,

Will it be painful?"

"Nyota, never would I instigate or allow harm to come to you caused by my permission. My role is one of protector. However, there will be an emotional transference that will require you to rest immediately afterward. T'Penn will address that need."

Not willing to waste time he said,

"If it is agreeable, could I bring a consulate vehicle to your home for our use tomorrow?"

She nodded.

Then coming back to reality, he said,

"I must speak to your parents so they will be aware of my intentions, your reply and the end result of our action.

"Nyota corrected him,

"WE must speak to my parents. This is a joint action on our part, I cannot allow you to enter the 'lions' den' alone."

He at last felt at liberty to seat himself next to her and made the inquiry,

"Nyota, may we share a kiss."

He reached for her hand, her breathe caught as his fingers entwined her own. She laid her head on his shoulder and as he closed his eyes the sight he envisioned was equivalent to rockets' red glare, earthquake and a meteor shower all in red and he shared that view with Nyota.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

They walked together to the computer lab and Nyota saw her father and mother together at this site…how convenient.

The two entered together and Nyota got ready to speak and Spock grasped her waist to stop her.

"Mr and Mrs Uhura, both of you spent many years on Vulcan and are aware of our customs and traditions. Based on your experiences on my home world, I am sure you might not quite understand my asking for your permission to bond with your daughter. On Vulcan it would be my father standing here and we both would be around seven years of age. But applying that Vulcan custom, I desire Nyota and myself to experience the engagement bond. It is indicative of my request that she wait for me until such time we may publicly declare our attachment. That time would come upon her graduation. Because of Star Fleet Academy's laws against fraternization, we cannot enter into any formal Terran arrangement until that time, but I wish to not be parted from her,and that eventually she will be my bondmate."

The Uhura's exchanged glances. Nyota's father began,

"Mr Spock, your actions towards our family have been more than honorable and sustained. Although you, as a Vulcan applied 'The Needs' edict on our behalf, now we understand there was an additional factor involved. My wife and I have already discussed your honorable character and if your wish is shared our daughter, you have our approval. But we must state, we want no scandal, or bad reputation associated with our family so we trust that Vulcan integrity will be applied in both of your cases.

We do not wish you to think that our approval stems from a sense of obligation because of your much needed assistance in the past weeks. Instead, it is due to our knowledge of Vulcan loyalty and adherence to the high standard of morals that so embodies The Vulcan Way. Nyota is our family's most prized member. I will not, or do not take the giving of this gift to you lightly. So it is, based on our knowledge of the Vulcan people and your expression of their mindset that we do give Nyota to you willingly and without hesitation."

Without the removal of his arm from Nyota's waist, Spock then approached Mr. Uhura displaying the Vulcan salute and the accepted words. Nyota's father mirrored Spock's hand gesture and gave his reply.


	11. Chapter 11

Loving Her Is Red

Chapter Eleven

Early the next morning the com unit in the Uhura living room signaled an incoming call. Nyota's father opened the channel and Spock appeared on the screen.

"Good morning, Mr. Uhura, I trust all are well. Nyota had agreed to accompany me on a tour of the wild life preserve today. Could you please inform her that I will be present at your home in 32.5 minutes."

"A good morning to you also Spock, I will inform Nyota of your impending arrival."

"Thank you sir."

With that the screen faded out.

Nyota's father called up the stairs and gave her Spock's message and added,

"Vulcans are notoriously punctual, please do not keep your…boyfr… By the way Nyota, what are we to call him?

Her answer was,

"The name Spock has a nice ring to it."

Nyota took her coffee and her mother's freshly baked sweet bread out to the garden where her mother was already hard at work.

"Mom, Spock and I are going to the preserve so I can introduce him to some live specimens of pictures of wildlife he has seen.

Her mother made a suggestion,

"Why don't you pack an easy lunch to enjoy while you two are roaming about."

Nyota pushed the remaining bit of carbohydrate into her mouth, thanked her mother and dashed off to implement her mother's suggestion. Fruits, sweet breads, cheeses, bottled water, and a small bar of chocolate were packed hurriedly into the picnic basket along with a tablecloth, napkins, plates and silverware. She remembered an important detail about Vulcan eating habit so she took out the fruits and cut them into bite size pieces and placed them in a container. Just as she positioned the final item she heard the sound of a vehicle pulling into the driveway, she checked her appearance before she kissed her father's forehead and headed out the door.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock exited the vehicle and requested the opportunity to greet her parents. He took the basket from her, placed it in the vehicle and then grasped her waist. She led him first into the sun room where her father was immersed in some technical journals. Her father rose and offered the Vulcan greeting to his guest. After the two engaged in a few minutes of polite conversation, Spock then accompanied Nyota to the garden where he greeted her mother. His comment was a revelation,

"Good morning, Mrs. Uhura, I see you share a common interest with my mother. Her idea of a most gratifying day is one that is spent primarily in her garden. She has been able to cultivate quite a number of Terran plants on Vulcan. Perhaps one day the two of you can… .compare notes."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Returning to the vehicle, Spock entered the coordinates for the game preserve and set the vehicle on auto pilot. Nyota was sitting quietly.

Spock voice was grave as he said,

"Nyota, there is a matter of great importance I must share with you. It may alter the decision you made yesterday, but it is my deepest desire that it does not. However, it would be unethical for me to withhold this information from you. I would like to set the flitter down so I may give you my undivided attention."

With a worried look on her face, she nodded.

Spock settled the vehicle on a grassy knoll and took Nyota's hand in his.

"Nyota, you are aware of the fact that Vulcans are a very private people. Even since First Contact, we as a people have revealed only what we deemed necessary to outsiders. What I am about to reveal to you is one of our most closely guarded secrets…it is a condition called _Pon Farr, _Time of Mating. All Vulcan's animal, plant life and people are locked into the natural rhythms of our planet. These affect us in many ways, but primarily in the area of reproduction. A Vulcan males response to these rhythms is a hormonal change that affects us in a most illogical way. It is a gradual reduction of our higher thinking to something base, primitive and uncontrollable. It is at that point a Vulcan MUST have a bondmate to aid him through this time by sexual intercourse. If a bondmate or a substitute is not available, the male will die.

It is not that the Vulcan male cannot enjoy the pleasures of a sexual partner any other time, but at that time it is critical for his continued existence. It is because of this…condition that Vulcans are bonded at seven, to insure that there is a bondmate that will save him from death. It is a very logical solution to a species-wide…problem. It is for this reason a male's bondmate is his most treasured possession. He will die protecting his Aduna (wife) and try to prevent her from suffering harm. She Is called _ha'kiv R'ran'etl_, life guardian* because she takes life's seed and bears offspring and she is her bondmates savior.

Although for some the bonding is an agreeable condition and the two parties involved develop a relationship through their mind meld over the years. For me, that was not the case, my potential bondmate hated me, despised my humanity and as soon as she could make a case for dissolution of the bond she did so.

It is the general thought that as half human, it is possible that I will never experience this hormonal imbalance. Another line of reasoning has been that there is also the distinct possibility that separated from the planet Vulcan's dictates, this condition will gradually be unknown to Vulcans who have no contact with their mother planet. Nyota, I could not leave you uninformed of such a possibility. I wished you to be aware of everything about me, even at the cost of possibly losing you.

Nyota's eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"Spock, if that experience is part of who you are, I thoroughly accept it. Apparently Aleone has experienced…what did you call it?"

"Pon Farr."

"Yes, Pon Farr, I am sure that it is more frightening to those who have not experienced it than those who have. Spock, you will not lose me because of uncontrollable conduct that will affect us every seven years, I am not shallow like that."

The breath that he had been holding escaped his lips and she touched them with her fingertips. Spock then buried his head on her shoulder.

*Not cannon, I made it up with the use of The Vulcan Language Dictionary


	12. Chapter 12

Loving Her Is Red

Chapter Twelve

Spock was impressed with the tour of the preserve. The animal that 'spoke volumes' to him were the pachyderms…elephants, whom he found highly intelligent and capable of communication on a basic level. They revealed they were satisfied with their present treatment and introduced him to a young calf who seemed to be intrigued by his presence and appearance. It seemed that these animals were quite capable of recognizing differences in humanoids that they met. Spock deduced that they also recognized one another.

Nyota advised Spock that she had packed lunch and he searched for a location where they would be able to enjoy that repast. Sighting what appeared to be a setting under trees that displayed a table and seating, he directed Nyoya in thatdirection, by the application of pressure to the small of her back. Spock took the picnic basket from Nyota and they walked together to the empty table. Although he had never been on a picnic, he had seen an antique paintings bya Terran artist named Norman Rockwell that depicted such an event. Nyota had taken a piece of fabric from the basket and Spock assumed she would place it on the bare table. When he reached into the basket in an effort to assist she shook her head,

"You are not allowed to help, I am advertising my domestic skills. While here, you are only to take in sustenance."

Nyota placed all the food stuff on the table, identifying each, and supplied Spock with a plate and eating utensils. She was trying to decide if she should take a seat besides Spock or facing him when he made the decision for her by taking a seat while he had his arm around her waist, thus bringing her down right next to him. With that change of position she let out a slight sound of surprise, which peaked Spock's concern.

His look was exceptionally solemn as he stated,

"Nyota, my physical contact with other humanoids in a casual setting is basically non-existent, I must adjust my applied strength in my dealing with you, please assure me that I have not injured you in any way."

"Spock, the sound you heard indicated my surprise at your movement. I am uninjured."

The meal was eaten in silence. At the end Nyota brandished an object that Spock had never eaten before. Nyota held it up and read the name, and then explained,

"This company has been making candy for centuries. The product is called chocolate."

Immediately, Spock went to his ever expanding glossary,

'…a paste, powder , syrup or bar made from cacao seeds that have been roasted and ground, a drink made of chocolate, hot milk or water and sugar, a candy made of or coated with chocolate and sugar…a color, reddish brown.'

"I have never consumed such a substance before. The reason being, I do not find Terran sweets to be palatable."

Pointing to the wrapper, Nyota said,

"This bar is not overly sweet, see, it says 'semi-sweet, dark chocolate…'

"Will you be pleased if I consume a small sample?"

"Yes, I would like you to explore your more adventurous side."

Taking a knife, Nyota cut off a corner of the bar and brought it to his mouth in a spoon.

Spock closed his eyes as the confection started to melt. It was as if all his senses were heightened—all of them. There was a chemical change occurring and he started to breath through his mouth. He stood up quickly and almost lost his balance, He could feel his entire body beginning to change.

"Nyota, it appears that the…chocolate contains properties to which I am allergic. We must return to our transportation for I must seek help from T'Penn, our healer.

Her anxious response was,

"Spock, please return to the flitter, I shall gather up all these items and then we can leave. I am sorry I spoiled our outing."

He was in such a rush to return to the vehicle that he was not able to vocalize a polite disclaimer for he knew that the next few minutes would require intense meditation in order to control his physical responses to what she had called, Hersey…and her.

Seated, he closed his eyes and there he visualized Nyota in a most compromising situation…with him. He breathed deeply in an effort to erase that picture, It was taking every bit of control for him not to return to her at that very minute and take her, there in the grove of trees on top of the table where they had just enjoyed their 'picnic. He wondered if a human tasting the same sweet had similar thoughts or inclinations. He also wondered if the substance was used as an aphrodisiac . He then wondered if she was having a similar experience. That thought did not help his efforts at all. Through pursed lips he let out a long held breath.

Spock was finally able to regain complete control of his physical reactions to the substance and the images brought on by the chocolate before Nyota's returned to the vehicle. Before initiating flight Spock said,

"I will stop first a Sam'uk's house and if Aleone is present would you like to spend some time with her as I go to speak to her husband?"

"Thank you Spock, I think I have a few questions to ask her. If she is home and available, I would like that very much."

Spock immediately entered the communication code for his friend's home and a female voice responded,

"This is the home of Sam'uk and Aleone, please leave a message."

Spock spoke two words of the standard greeting and then received code was punched. Aleone's face appeared,

"Osu Spock, I hope all is well."

Spock's responded,

"On Terra, we are on first name basis Aleone. Nyota and I have just left the game preserve and she was wondering if she might visit you?"

"I would be delighted, I had just put the con unit on message mode because I was going to the market. I think she and I could do that together."

"We will arrive at your door in 5.2 minutes and I will leave her with you while I go to see Sam'uk."

"That is acceptable."

Nyota looked at Spock, who continued to appear uncomfortable, and with down cast eyes said,

"I am sorry."

"Although I can understand the motivation behind your statement, I do not consider what happened to be an act that was designed to purposely injure me in any way. Nyota, please do not allow yourself to continue troubled. Enjoy your time with Aleone. Sam'uk and I will return together to his home."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Aleone waved, closed the front door and greeted Nyota as she exited the vehicle.

"We will visit the market and then I must pick up the children from school."

As an afterthought, Aleone addressed Spock,

"Spock, I will take very good care of her and we will prepare last meal together."

Spock nodded and pushed the initiative drive and the engines started. He circled once and headed to the consulate for advice and instructions.


	13. Chapter 13

Loving Her Is Red

Chapter Thirteen

Spock returned the flitter to the garage, entered the consulate and contacted Sam'uk and advised him of his presence in the building and the plan to return to his home for last meal. He then went to T'Penn with a multitude of question. He found that she was in her suite and he used the consulate com to contact her and requested an audience.

He was ushered into an area furnished with sofas, tables and many Vulcan and Terran pieces of art. He remained standing and within a few minutes she entered dressed in her formal robes identifying her profession.

"_Dif-to heh smusma" _(Live long and prosper) Osu Spock. How may I be of service to you and your house?"

"There are several areas of concern I wish to discuss with you, all of which are of a very personal nature."

T'Penn nodded and said,

"I sense you are troubled. First, please, allow me to provide you with tea. Her assistant standing at the door immediately left to prepare same. There was silence until the beverage was consumed.

Spock started in the most straight forward statement,

"As you know, I am half human. On Vulcan this may have been considered a weakness, but here on Terra I have found my humanity allows me to have experiences that are exceptionally rewarding. From the address when I first contact you, you are aware that I am an instructor at Star Fleet Academy. This position has allowed me to have constant contact with both my fellow instructors and, of course, the student body. One student in particular is exceptional, a female. She is brilliant, speaks all dialects of our languages and 86% of the Federation languages. I am in awe of her mental superiority. She has served as my assistant and has also become what humans call, a friend…and more. Because of an attraction that has formed, I have asked her to become my bondmate and she has agreed. Of course, we will need your talents to make that a reality. We both know that such a thing is possible for such is the case with my parents.

The second matter of concern has to do with the appearance of a singular color when this person comes into my consciousness.

The third cause for concern was an episode that happened today when I sampled a piece of confection known as chocolate and immediately lost control of logical thought and physical control of my body's reaction to my potential bondmate. It was truly a debilitating experience."

Continuing to use the honorific, T'Penn responded,

"Osu Spock, I must join with you."

Spock knelt before her and held up his face towards her. He knew this was a necessary part of any service this healer could or would provide.

"Your mind to my mind, your thoughts to my thoughts, give them to me…"

Spock surrendered.

T'Penn entered an orderly, structured, complex completely Vulcan mind, a superior one. Within the framework of his experiences what she first encountered was his attachment to this Terran female. She could see her in his mind bathed in a pulsing red, she was indeed a aesthetically perfect Terran specimen. She thoroughly understood that the Vulcan male before her was attracted by her mind for he had made no mention of her physical appearance when revealing his troubling situation. She experienced the pulsing rhythms of his attachment and was able to determine he was not the source of the pulse, it was the heartbeat of a Terran, the female she observed. She found that discovery extremely unique to any Vulcan experience she had observed. These two already had some sort of attachment. How and when it was established would have to be determined. The pulsing heartbeat was his assurance of her safety.

She slowly retreated from his mind and then requested fresh tea. This would give time for Spock to recover from the mind meld.

Her first question to Spock was,

"Have you ever physically touched this Terran female?"

"Yes, yesterday."

"No, did you do so at a time earlier than yesterday?"

Spock bowed his head and reached back and remembered…

"I placed my hand on her's through a com unit while I was in San Francisco and she was here in Nairobi…after you had assisted her parents."*

T'Penn rose from her seat and paced from Spock's presence to the far wall, and then addressed Spock,

"Your desire for her is so strong the com unit provided a concuit, an actual way to link between the two of you through that electronic contact. Although, not having the strength of the _tel tor (_co-joining of minds) the basis for that type of bonding is present. You two share a _tel _(bond) and it spans distance. You mind is great Osu Spock, if you were living here I would make it a matter of study. It certainly diminishes the High Council's estimation of Vulcan and Terran offspring. Unbeknown to you, within these walls are seven Vulcan males who have already taken the step you are about to make. One of them, the companion of your youth, Sam'uk started what appears to be what Terrans call a trend. His bond is the earliest and he now has offspring. I will request the opportunity to study any or all of his progency, in order to present my findings to the High Council.

"On the matter of your visualization of color in reference to your chosen one…"

Spock could hardly believe his ears, T'Penn was referring to Nyota as his bondmate…

"… I believe it is just a manifestation of your mind's higher development. It's appearance is apparently highly selective, since its application is only in regard to this female. The third matter of concern just requires diligent effort to not ever take into your system two Terran items of food, the first is a spice named cinnamon, the second, the item you ingested this day, chocolate. These both operate in different degrees on the Vulcan's reproductive system, pointedly on arousal and desire. For a Vulcan couple joined in the marriage bond, such items are not prohibited, but care must be used in when such are taken into the system. The recommendation being, that it can be eaten when the couple are alone and at a time when such physical demands can be addressed."

Spock bowed his head and stated,

"Your service to me has answered all my questions to my satisfaction. May I bring my bondmate to see you tomorrow?"

"I will be looking forward to that meeting."

Spock exited T'Penn's apartment anxious to speak with Sam'uk. Finding the director of security he requested his friend's company under the guise of needing a guide, consent was given immediately. Spock was then directed to where his friend was posted and hurried to that site. His greeting was,

"My friend, I have saved you from a boring, uneventful day. You have been assigned as my 'guide''"

"So what is unsual about that, my friend. Have I not served in that capacity before?"

"Do you require a list of such instances?"

"My memories are as vast as yours, so there is no need for that."

To an observer, this Vulcan jesting, while in human terms might be stilted, it was jesting non-the-less, not usually viewed and in actuality, was even logical.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock then asked,

"Is there somewhere private where we may talk?"

Sam'uk pulled out his com unit and stated,

"Sam'uk reports that Osu Spock requires transportation to an unknown site. Permission to secure a vehicle for his use."

Permission granted.

Sam'uk went to the garage, signed out a hoverbike and the two of them took to the road toward quiet, restful places.

On route Spock revealed that Nyota and Aleone were together. Sam'uk let Spock know that through their bond Aleone had advised him that she expected them in time for last meal.

Pulling off the road at what could best be described as a 'rest stop'. Sam'uk parked the bike and they climbed up a slight incline that gave them a view in all directions and he stated,

"What has you troubled?"

"I told Nyota about our greatest secret…and she still accepted me."

Nodding, Sam'uk countered,

"Aleone was likewise inclined, as she said, 'She would take the bitter with the sweet.'.

"How many of 'your times' has she experienced."

"One."

With the look that Spock had already observed in his friend's body language before—the closest to pride allowed a Vulcan Sam'uk explained,

"Our other children were conceived without such an incentive."

"How did she fare?"

"Terran females are extremely resourceful and resilient, there were no lasting ill affects. Her comment was, 'She is sorry she is able to repay my goodness to her only every seven years.'

Turning his face from his friend Spock asked,

"Have you ever ingested a Terran food named chocolate?"

"Ahh, my friend, my wife feeds it to me with great regularity. Its' side effects and end results are most …pleasurable."

"Nyota gave me a small sample and I had to leave her presence."

"Ahh, a most uncomfortable mental and physical situation."

"Indeed."

*Loving Her Is Red-chapter five


	14. Chapter 14

Loving Her Is Red

Chapter Fourteen

Aleone started up the flitter and drove first to a quiet spot.

"Nyota, although we have just met, I consider you a sister because of your attachment to Osu…I mean Spock. He is indeed a noble man, honest, loyal and quite determined. I guess you have already observed these qualities in him."

Nyota nodded in agreement and replied,

"He has asked me to bond with him and I accepted."

Aleone swallowed hard, pursed her lips and asked,

"Has he talked to you seriously about what is involved?"

"Yes, he told me it would be unethical for him to withhold information about the male's seven year cycle. I told him that if it was a part of him, I accepted it and that I felt that for those never experiencing it there was the fear of the unknown. Aleone, please tell me I was right in my assessment."

Aleone took Nyota's hand,

"Nyota, there is no greater love than a Vulcan's love for his wife and his children. In his wife, he sees his continued existence through her aid at 'his time' and through the birth of offspring and the eventual familial bonding with them. It is in this way his line or house will continue. Once you have melded with Spock you will understand the truthfulness of my statement. Joining with your adun is a mind altering experience. When you two are joined you feel what he feels and he will share with you his reaction to your touch, and will mentally reveal his passion, it is like an out-of-body experience. It is a plane of existence that is impossible to find with a human mate. A Vulcan's love is never vocalized, it is shown you in mental communication that will leave you stunned. How is it that they can keep all of those emotions contained behind that Vulcan façade is beyond human comprehension.

"My first experience in this area was with Sam'uk and as an indication of his devotion and care for me he did not take me on our wedding night. He showed me what he would do, explained his reaction, held me and told me to sleep because Vulcan male's endurance was tailored to the Vulcan females strength, not to the human female comparative frail bodies. I went to sleep in his arms and when he thought I was ready he joined with me. Our life together is perfect and I can only wish the same for you."

Aleone then took Nyota's hand and brought it up to where her neck and shoulder met,

"What do you feel there?"

"Is it a scar?"

"Yes. for a Vulcan male, it is a mark of ownership. At your first joining your Adun will mark you also. It is the Vulcan way. At one time, in the Vulcans' most primitive state, a female was marked to keep other males away, thus avoiding a confrontational fight. Vulcan males are extremely possessive of their mates. Once you are bonded, no other male, not even a doctor, is allowed to touch you without your mates permission. Even apart from you, your adun will know if this happens. At the time before Saruk, that action would and did end in bloodshed. Today, a stern verbal warning on the part of your adun is all that is required. Believe me Terran's are stunned when they see an enraged, but totally in control, Vulcan uttering such a warning.

"Your mate will satisfy every desire you have, physical and mental. The other Terran women who are bound to Vulcans have said the performance of wifely duties during their mate's Pon Farr is such a small thing compared to what their adun's provides for them all the other times. Maybe before you go back to San Francisco you could meet with them."

"Aleone, I would consider that an honor."

Finally they made it to the market. Picked up the necessary ingredients for the last meal and hurried to pick up the children from school. When the three children entered the flitter the little girl, Simone said in Standard,

"Live long and prosper."

Nyota responded in kind,

"Peace and long life to you."

Aleone questioned,

"Children, how was your period of education this day."

Simone continued,

"The entire school studied the stars, but we knew all of the answers because Safu has already taught us the night sky.

Her oldest brother added,

"Our classmates did not know where Vulcan was located in the sky."

Aleone, reminded them to address their guest as Ms. Nyota, they complied.

Once at their house Aleone instructed the children,

"Go change out of your school uniforms and if you have any school work to complete take care of that responsibility and then go outside and get some exercise."

Nyota assisted with the groceries and once she was without anything in her hands, Aleone placed an apron around her and Nyota went to the sink to cleanse her hands.

Nyota announced that she would prepare the vegetables and Aleone stated she wanted them diced since she was making soup. The rest of the dinner would include roasted vegetables, and flat bread. Nyota watched carefully as the soup was prepared. A Terran expression, 'practice makes perfect', came to her mind as she observed Aleone quickly assemble the ingredients for the soup, after seasoning it, she lowered the flame to simmer and proceeded to light her oven.

Once everything was seasoned the vegetables were placed in the oven, Aleone put out the dry ingredients for the bread and said,

"I never bake until just before last meal. I am sure you know how to bake it."

"Yes, that was the first thing my mother taught me to make."

"Good, you will be our baker for last meal."

Nyota did have a great deal of questions and then started,

"Did you experience an engagement bond with Sam'uk."

"Actually, what happened with us, once he revealed his desire and I accepted there was no need for an engagement. After he was accosted by my father, he was determine that we would be bonded as soon as possible, we were married within two weeks of his proposal. For you there are unique circumstances having to do with the Academy, there is a definite need for the two of you to experience the _Koon'ul_. It is in that state that the two of you will get to know one another in an entirely different way. He will be aware of your heartbeat, your emotional state, any difficulties, sadness, dangers or joys you are experiencing and also exactly where he can find you. If your bondmate determines that you are in need of his presence he will find the quickest route to you.

"A Vulcan mate is willing to take your pain from you. Sam'uk stepped in when I was in labor with our first born. I had been in that state for two and one half days and he had only left my side to take care of his personal needs. Finally through our bond he sent,

"Aleone, your body is tired, this is not a request but a statement of fact, you have labored long and I have observed. We will now reverse our roles, you will observe and I shall labor. He put both hands on my psi points and drew out every bit of pain and I instantly slept. Within two hours our son was ready to be born. My body had gathered enough strength to deliver him naturally. Sam'uk's words to me were,

"'Thank you my Aduna, my worth as a Vulcan male has now been validated. With our son's birth the house and clan of my father has another heir. If there had been any doubt of the suitability of Terran and Vulcan pairings, here I have another evidence of the superiority of IDIC.'"

Nyota's eyes glistened as she said,

"You both have found the maiden's peace."

"Yes, Nyota, as will you and Spock."


	15. Chapter 15

Loving Her Is Red

Chapter Fifteen

Last meal was eaten in silence and as Aleone and Sam'uk cleared the table Spock put his hand on top of Nyota's, her response was visceral, a hitched breath and a tremor. Her head was bowed.

"Nyota, please tell me what is on your mind."

She attempted to swallow. She nodded in the negative and kept her eyes closed.

"Please look at me Nyota."

Her eyes shine brilliantly from unshed tears.

"I feel like I could burst from a love overload."

Of course as a scientist Spock knew that an event of that nature was impossible, but he attempted to sympathize by holding her closer in assurance. While he held her small hand, his index finger was tracing circles on the top of her right hand.

"What can I do to help you, K'diwa?"

"Would you hold me?"

Spock stood up and took her into his arms and for the first time touched her hair. It was as he had always surmised, it was soft and silky It was then his time to breath deeply and let out a pent-up sigh. There was the sound of a male clearing his throat and Sam'uk's voice, tinged with humor,

"Should I use the Terran expression, 'Get a hotel room.'"

After a moment's thought Sam'uk shared an observation,

"That expression would not have application on our home world…no hotels and no outward expressions of affection except the osk'tra…enough said."

Nyota's head was bowed with embarrassment when Aleone came to her rescue,

"My husband, it was not a friend that discovered you displaying your pent-up emotions, Do you recall husband? "

"Wife, how could I forget? Your father is one of the few who can look down on me, physically and figuratively. His gaze was penetrating, his question direct. Our engagement was not of long duration and a forty-eight hour period of isolation from you, followed by a three day wedding celebration was absolutely torture."

Spock inquired,

"Three days?"

"Yes."

With that statement Spock determined that any wedding between himself and Nyota would take place outside of the USA.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock let Sam'uk and Aleone know about their impending visit to T'Penn.

Aleone informed Nyota,

"While she is a Vulcan, and a great healer, she is also female and is extremely interested in Vulcan/Terran pairings. There are five others of Vulcan who have taken this step. All of them live with their families outside the consulate, off Vulcan soil they have adapted many of the ways of their bondmates' people. They all are very much immersed into the clan and family life here in USA. One of them you spoke to, he is head of security for the consulate.

Spock nodded.

Sam'uk excused himself and when he returned he said to Spock,

"Once Nyota has recovered from the meld, please return here to meet your other Vulcan brothers who have proceeded you in joining with a Terran female. I am certain that the females will have much information to share with Nyota."

Spock looked toward Nyota for permission to accept the invitation and her smile was enough of an answer.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

The next day Spock was at Nyota's door at 0800 hours and she did not keep him waiting.

His first reply was about her welfare,

"Your rest was productive and you have taken in sustenance?"

"Yes Spock, I am satisfied."

Nyota had adopted the standard answer to a Vulcans question regarding well-being. The harnesses were employed, and the flitter rose from the ground. As a second thought Spock advised Nyota,

"T'Penn will implement the drinking of tea prior to her interview as an aid to relaxation. The brew is a very pleasurable, a Vulcan blend that I think you will enjoy."

"Thank you Spock."

He could sense her nervousness, and doubt so he comforted her,

"Do not be alarmed Nyota. She is a very compassionate healer and she is not a stranger to you. The only strange thing will be her personal involvement with you, and she is sympathetic towards our circumstances."

He reached over and clasped her hand and brought it to his lips.

"K'diwa, I will be there for you. You may question me at any time."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Standing at the suite's entry door Spock arm encircled Nyota's waist. After the acceptable polite knock a voice was heard.

"Enter."

Spock recognized T'Penn's voice through the closed door and he guided Nyota into the reception room. T'Penn came toward them with the Vulcan's purposeful stride* to greet her guests.

"It is pleasant to see you again Nyota Uhura, and you also Osu Spock. I will order tea for our consumption. She nodded to her attendant who immediately left their presence.

"Nyota Uhura, your parents continue in good health?"

"Yes _Hakausu**_, they are in extremely good health, thank you."

T'Penn nodded.

As a tool toward Nyota's relaxation, T'Penn continued in 'small talk'. This was a clue to her acceptance of some of Terrans' conduct.

"Osu Spock, I understand your parents are present on Lios IV. The Ambassador is engaged in trade talks. Have you ever thought about when you will start your training to take his robes upon your own body?"

"My father's health is at optimum. He has not mentioned this matter to me but I am sure when the time comes he will without hesitation, advise me."

The tea arrived and then there was silence until it was consumed. T'Penn nodded towards the door and the tea service was removed by her assistant. Spock waited for instruction from T'Penn and instead she addressed Nyota,

"Nyota Uhura, physically you are indeed everything that Spock's mental pictures. have retained. Even at our first meeting I was amazed at your aesthetically pleasing form and face. Of course, at that point in time, I did not know of a relationship between you and him. I am thoroughly convinced that any offspring that the two of your produce will be truly outstanding. Before I join you to Spock, may I have permission to look into your mind.

"As you wish _Hakausu _T'Penn."

T'Penn led the way to a setting of a couch and two chairs and gestured for Nyota to sit facing her. My experience with melding with Terrans is quite limited. But, Osu Spock's mind is full of you and visualization of your outstanding mind and that experience has me desiring to view it personally.

She then instructed Nyota to kneel before her and with her finger lifted her chin up,

"Child, there is no pain involved, just a sensation similar to sleep. My search will not delve deeply into the private world of your memories, just the surface and structure and method of the way you processing of information. Perhaps you would like to place your head on my lap."

Nyota obeyed.

Motioning to Spock, T'Penn indicated that he kneel also, next to Nyota and then continued her conversation with her.

"Osu Spock will be beside you as your support. Is this satisfactory for you?"

"Yes, _Hakausu.'_

T'Penn positioned her fingers and intoned the ancient mantra,

"Your mind to my mind, your thoughts to my thoughts. Give them to me."

Nyota's body shuttered briefly, her eyes were closed and Spock's body tensed with concern for her. T'Penn's eyes were closed and head bowed as her head moved similar to a person searching for something. Within a matter of minutes, T'Penn's head rose and eyes opened as she removed her hand from Nyota psi points. As she withdrew, Nyota's body collapsed into Spock's waiting arms. He picked her up and seated himself with her on his lap. His hand gently caressed her head as she lay against his chest. His words were simply,

"You may rest for a while my K'diwa."

Nyota's response was not verbal, just a nod, and the words,

"Spock, thank you so much for taking good care of me."

T'Penn rose from her chair,

"Osu Spock, let her rest, then we will share second meal before the bonding."

Not removing his gaze from Nyota's face his reply to T'Penn was simply,

"Thank you,"

*Purposeful stride is the name given to the graceful walk so indicative of the Vulcans

as a people. It is a learned behavior that starts at any early age and is

mathematically calculated based on height, circumstances, and what garments were

being worn. The solidarity of the movement makes a group of Vulcans walking

together appear that their movements were choreographed, like a ballet. It is indeed

impressive, indicative of the cohesiveness of the Vulcan mind. It is viewed as

another Vulcan discipline. (not cannon, suggested by my sister and fellow writer,

MCheleste).

**Hakausu-healer

**Healer


	16. Chapter 16

Loving Her Is Red

Chapter Sixteen

Last meal was a simple fare of grain, fruit, cheeses and roasted vegetables. After the silence of that period of time T'Penn led them back into the area that had recently vacated.

Directing her attention to Nyota she said,

"Child, what you will now experience is the second closest relationship presently known to a humanoid. It will allow your future adun to protect you in every area of your life. He will become familiar with every part of your physicality. He will to be privy to your thoughts, your human emotions, your deepest self. It is a gentle observation, not a sudden invasion. When you direct your attention to it there will be a slight aural evidence, a very low hum, accompanying it when you close your eyes will be, as an indication of your continued existence, and of the bond, a small pulsing white sphere in the background. The bond. will not affect your daily activities, but it will affect his for he is the one that will always be attuned so as to be assured of your safety You will be fully capable of communication with him at any time or place.

When, at seven years of age Vulcan children are bonded this question is not necessary, but for you an adult I must question you. Based on what has been revealed to you, Nyota Uhura, do you enter this state willingly?

"Yes, I do."

"Osu Spock?"

He turned to face Nyota and held her hand and answered,

"Yes, I do."

As T'Penn, gestured for them both to kneel before her she felt the most powerful sense of satisfaction she had ever experienced since she started her practice. By her actions now she would be serving the High House of Sarek, to guarantee other heirs to that noble family. She certainly would like to be available to this couple at any other time that they might need her. She would make sure that Osu Spock was aware of her availability.

She uttered the ancient words, placed her hands on the psi spots on the two before her and drew their consciousness into her own and it was glorious, swirls of colors, almost a musical hum and she was satisfied at the certain success of this union. When she released the bonded minds Spock was first to surface and waited in anticipation for Nyota who swayed noticeably and Spock immediately took charge and gathered her to his arms and seated her on the couch. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He sent to her,

"K'diwa, the bonding was successful. You must rest now."

Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened wide then she said,

"It tickles."

T'Penn rose and gestured for Nyota to follow her and led her to a room with a bed, table, lamp, and chair.

"Rest. Your body will know how much time you need. When you awaken Osu Spock will know, and he will come for you."

Returning to Spock she said,

"Osu Spock I have found great satisfaction in serving you. Please allow me to aid you at any time in the future you find my services a necessity."

Spock informed T'Penn,

"I will certainly wish you to perform our marriage bonding in the future. Nyota and I have a very difficult time ahead of us because of the Academy's non-fraternization rulings. My Nyota has two more years before we can publicize our relationship. We will have to devise a way to manage our lives and relationship in the next two years.

T'Penn nodded and then said,

I have concerns for you, Osu Spock because you have had several incidents these past few days that have touched your very core. Please take time to meditate deeply as soon as possible.

When Nyota's eyes fluttered open, Spock was standing above her and then stretched out his hand to assist her from the bed. Their formal departure from T'Penn proceeded their exit from the room. Spock was still holding Nyota's waist. Any disapproving glances were hidden and he really did not care, his decision was etched in stone, in the infallible resolve of his heart.

Together they walked the short distance between the consulate and Sam'uk's house. She was relying on the support he provided her and spoke her silent gratitude. As they entered the front yard, Sam'uk came out to greet them and said,

"Brother, you look like a different person,"

"Indeed, so I am."

Escorting his betrothed through the open door he said,

"Sam'uk, she now is mine. How could I not be a different person?"

For a second Spock closed his eyes and saw her, bathed in red, smiling at him, as she was doing when he opened them again.

When they entered the room six couples greeted them. Spock nodded and Nyota smiled and waved. Aleone appeared at the kitchen entrance with a tray of beverages and inquired,

"All went well Nyota?"

Not answering right away, but smiling with an inviting warmth, a non-verbal message was conveyed.

Sam'uk then introduced each couple to Spock and Nyota. Each Vulcan male was stoic as ever, but their Terran females bondmates were exuberant. They all made a bee-line to Nyota's side touching her face and offering congratulations.

It seemed only natural for the group to divide according to their gender and the women were more than anxious to assist Nyota in any way possible. It seemed that they were very interested in 'their story'. Every question that Nyota asked had an answer and a story. Some of them quite amusing. Most of them carried the theme of the beauty of a Vulcan's love, or howtheir adun never tired of experiencing their wives emotions during intimacy. In addition was the thought of how shallow, and inadequate the Terran expression, 'I love you' was, compared to what they received from their aduns. Each female had a far away look as they recalled their first receipt of a Vulcan's 'I love you.'

Some of the cautions simply had to do with a Vulcan's endurance. One of the highlights of the conversation had to do with a Vulcan male's devotion to their children and their training in The Vulcan Way. It had gotten late and all of the wives were mothers and voiced their concern about seeing their children before the grandparents, who were acting as baby setters, retired the youngsters for the night.

After tea all the guest left and Spock and Nyota sat alone with Sam'uk and Aleone, his friend finally said to Spock,

"You are looking a bit pale—well more so than usual, may I make a suggestion, make sure you find _s'thaupi _(beyond state) tonight. It is most important in view of everything you have been through. There are certain side effects that can accompany Vulcan stress. My friend, take my words seriously, you need to find _tw'-sochya _(inner peace)"

Spock's response was simply a nod.

Aleone told Nyota,

"I will see you tomorrow, but we will take you home tonight. We don't want your family to have undue concern."

Once they all settled into the flitter, from the back seat the once restrained females finally felt free to squeak with delighted excitement. The two Vulcan males of course were clueless, while on the other hand, the Teran females embraced and shed a few tears of joy.

Nyota embraced Aleone and through tears said,

"I can hardly believe It is settled."

Sam'uk, who was piloting the vehicle, simply said,

"My brother, it takes time to get use to these illogical verbalizations, the unnecessary touching and, yes especially tears when…happy or sad. Terran females are an enticing mixture of contradictions that require a lifetime of constant opservation to unravel. I can personally testify to the satisfaction such a study guarantees.

On the way to Nyota's home Sam'uk took them by the falls that had been named ' the smoke that thunders', by the natives centuries ago. They observed at the safest distance and they were truly breathtaking.

An outstanding day ended quite satisfactorily as Spock walked Nyota up to her door and she stood on tip toes and pressed her lips to his. Spock had a physical reaction to her action that he took a few seconds to correct and after she left him he slowly walked back toward the flitter.

As they traveled back to the consulate he thought of how much his own mother would be joyous at the fact that he at last having someone in his life. He determined that before he left Nairobi he would contact her and introduce Nyota to her.


	17. Chapter 17

Loving Her Is Red

Chapter Seventeen

Spock entered his room and quickly cleansed his body to prepare for meditation. His link with Nyota was shining brightly and he knew when she finally closed her eyes and fell to sleep and he felt satisfied.

Lighting the asenoi and kneeling he closed his eyes and was greeted by his beloved's smile surrounded by her signature color, even her fragrance assailed his senses. Struggling he attempted to empty his mind. The struggle was long, but eventually successful, and he finally settled into his deepest mental recesses and felt his body relax and his mind become focused. He remained in that state for five hours and twenty-seven minutes.

When he rose to full consciousness through his bond he saw Nyota, his body tensed as he was able to visualized her as she started her morning's ritual which included a shower. He stood transfixed as she started to disrobe and he knew his control was slipping and a moan passed his lips as an unexpected physical reaction was evident. He was losing control, his breathing now was irregular and his body trembled. This bonding was on a completely different level of the familiar bond or even his now severed relationship with T'Pring. He would have to learn control of this connection or else he would be what Terrans labeled a voyeur and it would prove to be a tortuous two years ahead of him. He terminated the contact.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After that experience he contacted Sam'uk to ask a few questions. His friend advised him to stay put, he would come to him. Upon his friends arrival Spock was advised that T'Penn has suggested that they come to her as soon as possible.

Uncharacteristically, Spock was not even dressed when Sam'uk arrived but he dressed quickly and followed his friend to T'Penn suite. They were greeted by T'Penn's assistant and were seated when she entered.

Once T'Penn entered Sam'uk requested that Spock be examined for the possible side affects of the past few days. She stated that such was in actuality a necessity and Spock knelt before her. Within a few seconds she had her answer.

"Osu Spock, you are about to experience your time. You will not reach the blood fever, plak tow for an undetermined number of days. Perhaps the joining with your bondmate has accelerated the hormonal imbalance. It is in fact a very fine set of circumstances that your intended is present, it appears that your engagement will be of short duration.

Spock said,

"I do not think that I can subject her to this after such a short period of adjustment. She might view me with resentment for being used…in that way in the state I will find myself.

T'Penn reminded him,

"Did your intended not enter into this bond willingly and had you not explained this matter to her?"

"Yes, yes I had."

He had now started to repeat his self, an evidence of his slipping control.

"Osu Spock I have touched Nyota Uhura's mind. Her attachment to you is exceedingly strong. She will not desert you, her resolve is very unusual, far beyond what I was expecting a Terran to be able to create. Join with her in the marriage bond and join with her before the madness. She will have what Terrans call a 'honeymoon", then the experience will not be as difficult for her physically or mentally."

Spock nodded and requested Sam'uk to accompany him back to his rooms. He would attempt meditation again.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Through their bond Sam'uk advised Aleone of the circumstances and as realization hit her, she sobbed and then said,

"He must not die, he cannot die."

Taking her head scarf in hand she ran to the flitter and directed it towards the Uhura's house. She attempted to calm herself. As she settled down on the ground in the family's front yard she took a deep breath, smoothed her head scarf and said to herself,

'The words spoken here and now are a matter of life or death.'

She breathed a silent prayer. She greeted the members of the household and when Nyota was alone with her said,

"Please come with me, I have something I must tell you."

Nyota grabbed her bag and followed her anxious friend out of the door. They were settled in the flitter and were starting their ascent,

"You must no, no you cannot let him die."

Nyota's face expressed shock.

"Die, who is dying? How could I possibly help out in a situation like that, I am not a nurse, doctor or healer. We must call T'Penn and request her assistance. Again, who is dying?"

"It is Spock, without you he will die. His emotional response to what has happened these few days has triggered 'his time'. He is afraid of your rejection of him in his reduced state."

Nyota's eyes were wild,

"Where is he? How could he possibly think I could deny him anything. Tell me Aleone, what must I do?

What transpired between the two females could best be described as Pon Farr 101.

She assured Nyota that in his present state he is almost normal but within a few days the changes would be evident, irrational thought, body tremors, fury and the need for almost constant sexual gratification. Aleone continued,

"The fury is not against you, his aduna, but himself for having to descend to the depths that Pon Farr brings him. You must protect him from himself. If his mind is filled with you, your mind, your body, your emotions, he will be unable to do damage to himself.

The condition is caused by a huge release into the Vulcan bloodstream of a normally almost non-existent harmone, _yasmeen,_ once the Vulcan male determines that the purpose of Pon Farr has been satisfied, the madness disappears."

"Aleone, what is the purpose of Pon Farr?"

"For a full Vulcan, it is to impregnate his bondmate. On Vulcan, every child is spaced seven years apart to insure time for each one to become fully immersed in The Vulcan Way. Away from the planet Vulcan's natural rhythms, as is the case with Sam'uk procreation is possible any time.

I don't want you to think that Vulcans are only intimate every seven years, but withina male Vulcan bonded to Vulcan female her procreative abilities are triggered by her mate's Pon Farr. As Sam'uk has explained it to me intimacy for Vulcans is an unemotional experience, another example of Vulcan logic. But as he has told me the emotions of a Terran female are almost addictive to a Vulcan male. It is like their own personal feeding frenzy for them to experience the emotions that we feel. It is not all take for what the Terran female experiences is so amazing. Once you share the mental expression of the closest thing a Vulcan male has to our emotional that is called love, believe me our word love pales into insignificance. One of the Terran wives you met calls it 'Highway to Heaven'."

Even after that excellent explanation, a shocked Nyota questions,

"So this experience may leave me unmarried and pregnant?"

"No, Spock would not dishonor you in this way. That is why he will ask you to marry him, so if there is a pregnancy, your child would be legitimate. Vulcans are very strict about this, it is a necessity for each child to be born into a family. The question you must ask yourself is, 'How deep is your love and devotion toward your betrothed, Spock. Is he a disposable fantasy or is he your true bondmate? Only you can answer that question. I speak from experience. Sam'uks display of his affection also brought his Pon Farr early so our first born is a child of Pon Farr, our others are not. Nyota, my experience probably will not be mirrored in yours. One reason being, as a student at Star Fleet Academy, you are on birth control, and your bondmate is half human. That being the case, his physical responses to you and his body's ability to bring an end to the fever probably will be different.

You will never look back at the experience with regret because it is indeed an incident that causes your love for your adun to grow stronger. After all, every seven years he truly needs you, a self-efficient, totally in control Vulcan has a need that only surfaces every seven years and his true aduna, the one who is half his heart, half his soul, is overjoyed to accommodate him."

Nyota's instructions were,

"Take me to him."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

She did not knock on the unlocked door, she simply walked in. Their gazes locked and he turned his face away.

"Nyota, I do not want you to see me like this."

Her reply was,

"One day when my hormones are wild due to my cycle, I might say the same thing. Or, when I am pregnant and bloated with one of our children, those words might come out of my mouth. Then perhaps, when I am in the midst of a long labor, sweaty, and my face is contorted with pain, that thought might slip through our bond, but I know you would not leave me. How could you expect less of me?"

His head was bowed and she came to him and said,

"Spock, I love you."

His shaking hand came up to touched her face.

"Nyota, I would wish to join with you when you do not see madness in my eyes and fury in my body."

Kneeling he said,

"Nyota Uhura marry me…please."

With tears overflowing she committed herself,

"Of course, yes, we must find T'Penn right away. Spock what can I do to help you now?"

"Just allow me to kiss you Nyota, this will be our first Terran kiss and I want you to remember it as gentle, tender, and an expression of my devotion to you and not of rage triggered by my need for your body."

She surrendered.

The kiss was soft and Spock breath was hot in her mouth and she clung to him and thought,

'We will grow old together.'

The com unit signaled an incoming contact,

Leaving her embrace, Spock pressed the receive button and T'Penn's face appeared.

"Please bring your betrothed to my rooms right away."

"We shall be there in"

His inner time keeper was not operating properly

"…in a few minutes."


	18. Chapter 18

Loving Her Is Red

Chapter Eighteen

When Spock and Nyota heard the entry permission the door opened. Spock was greeted by his friend Sam'uk and the other males already bonded as he was about to be. Nyota was swamped by the Terran women who she had met the previous day. Every one of the females held an article of clothing and they secreted Nyota in the bedroom she had slept in at the time she melded with Spock. Hair was styled, undergarments put on, formal robe adjusted and the women stood back to admire their handiwork.

Every single one of them produced a unit to capture the picture of Nyota standing in Vulcan robes with her hair up in

elaborate twists and braids. Nyota thought for a moment of how she would advise her parents of what this day would bring. She was grateful that she and Spock had already secured their consent. They also knew that bondings were very private affairs. She would advise them when she and Spock were alone. She comforted herself with the thought that her Terran wedding ceremony would be more public.

In the other room, the males had performed the same service for Spock, supplying him with undergarments and a robe and soft shoes for his feet. Spock was grateful that he would be able to return these to them in pristine condition since the fever was not yet upon him.

Spock had instructed that the ambassador's suite be opened for his use and he inspected it and was given the key. Once they were in that apartment he would contact his mother with the news. His only regret was that he had been unable to take Nyota to meet his parents, particularly his mother prior to this event. But in any case he could visualize his mother's happy face when she met her daughter-in-law.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

In T'Penn's suite the door to the bedroom that held Nyota opened and Spock raised his eyes to a wondrous sight. It seemed impossible to fathom that perfect beauty could be improved upon, but proof of that was before his eyes. Nyota's smile was peaceful and her eyes never left his face. He was truly overwhelmed and afraid that if he did not join with her shortly, all his good intentions would be lost. Fortunately, the bonding took just minutes and his now friends, yes, friends in the plural hurried them off.

Prior to performing the marital bond T''Penn secretly wished that after the Pon Farr there would be life growing inside the female. She then thought what a detriment that would be to both of their careers. On second thought, she reasoned that Nyota was more than likely on some sort of medication to prevent such an occurrence, she would have to wait to serve the couple again, as parents. She was convinced that their offspring would be special in every way. Dispite that set-back she was truly deeply satisfied with the service she performed that day.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock took his wife to the door of the suite and sent. '

'This door will be locked from the inside to prevent invasion of our privacy."

Opening the door he said,

"Beloved, enter into your new life."

Nyota looked around. She had never seen such a beautiful room in her life. Surprisingly, it was feminine but not without addressing some male taste. Ruffled window curtains, but a large leather couch and chairs. Ornately carved tables but with masculine objects displayed. The pictures that adorned the walls were both Terran and Vulcan landscapes and the banners hanging above the bed were the sayings of Surek in beautiful Vulcan script.

**Nobility lies in action not in name ****.**

**The Needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or ****the one **

**There is no offense where none is taken **

**There is no other wisdom and other hope for us but that we ****grow wise **

Spock led her to the chair that faced the com unit and he deftly fingered in a code. A beautiful Terran woman appeared on

screen,

"Sweetheart, what a pleasure to see you. Our bond had been a little disturbed of late but I knew you would contact me as soon as you had worked things out."

Of course, he would have liked her to just use his name in address but, his mother, in private, never hid her truthful

feelings.

"Mother, Live long and prosper. Are all well?"

"Yes, dear, we are all in optimum health. Your father has not as yet arrived home. He will be pleased that you called."

Spock wondered if that would be the case once he revealed the purpose of his contact.

"Mother, indeed there had been a problem that needed resolution. I have been lax in my contacts with you of late and the

problem has been resolved by my taking a bondmate. He knew his mother did not need to be told the glaring details, she

would know immediately about the necessity of such a life altering move.

Mother, meet my aduna, Nyota Uhura of USA, presently attending Star Fleet Academy. Spock stepped aside so that

Nyota's presence would fill his mother's screen.

"Oh my dear boy, I am so happy for you."

There was no criticism, no reprimand just a smiling face. Looking at Nyota she simply said,

"At last I have a daughter so, you now have another mother. Welcome to the family."

Spock could observe tears on his mother's cheek and Spock turned to observe Nyota whose appearance mirrored hismother's. He thought about Sam'uk's guarantee that it would take a lifetime to understand a Terran female and he thought that now he and his father had a commonality—attempting to understand their Terran wives.

His mother expressed her wish that they would soon meet and then gave Spock this instruction,

"Go to the closet, the side wall has a door that leads to a very secure, private chamber, a safe room. Please make use of it for your…privacy."

While his mother was still online Spock went to the closet and discovered the private exit and knew exactly the purpose of the room on the other side. Returning to stand behind Nyota, in front of the screen he said,

"Thank you mother."

Amanda then addressed Nyota,

"I have taken care of your adun's father for over thirty years, and my love for him increased with each passing year. You will come out victorious for as a Terran you will anticipate his needs and create solutions. That is the gift that a Terran female brings to her adun. It will not be a cold duty you perform, but a loving service. Take good care of my son.

"My son, as I view your Nyota, I see that she is an outstanding beauty, but I know as a Vulcan, that is not what drew you to her. Her mind must be extraordinary. When you are able contact me so as to allow my mind to rest with the knowledge that both of you are safe. Live long and prosper, my son."

Nyota's voice joined Spock's,

"Mother, peace and long life."

The transmission ended.

Nyota said,

"I would like to inform my parents of our bonding."

When her father opened the com he observed the couple. He knew what had happened.

"I am under the impression that congratulation are in order."

Turning from the screen, he called his wife.

"Nyota is on the com, come see how well she looks."

Nyota's mother came to the room and looked at the screen and realized what the formal robes meant and placed her hands on her heart.

"Glory be, Nyota you look beautiful. I am happy for both of you. I know how private Vulcan bondings are, so I never anticipated any invite. We will see you before you return to San Francisco."

Spock spoke the farewell,

"Father and mother of she who is my wife, Peace and Long Life."

Spock ended the transmission and took Nyota's hand and led her to the couch.

"Will you permit me to take down your hair?"

Nyota nodded.

Spock removed the cowl and started the arduous task of taking out the pins and clamps that held her hair up and at last it fell in a mass down her back. He gathered a handful and brought it first to his nose and inhaled deeply and then to his lips and he kissed it. Of course he could never forget that first experience in the consulate garden of being able to breath in deeply the scent of her beautiful hair, he had mentally relived it dozens of times.

(Loving Her Is...memorizing her is as easy as knowing all the words to yourold favorite song)

But he also understood that this moment would supercede that previous experience and that he would also relive often with satisfaction. Taking her hands and bringing them to his lips he said,

"Nyota, please untie the fastenings of my robe."

Her tiny hands were trembling as she did do. Encircling her slim

neck with his hands he brought his lips down to her's and sent,

"My wife, do not fear me. I am still whole, I am still me."

After the ties were unfastened he stood and carefully folded the garment. His hands then went to the folds of her robe and he duplicated her moments as he pushed the robe from her shoulders. His breath caught as he was able to see before himher bared beautiful neck and shoulders. He controlled himself, slipped the garment from her and folded it neatly andplaced it on top of his own.

He then took the ornate undershirt from his body and placed it with the other garments. He took her hand so she would stand before him and removed her Vulcan under slip. The sight of her before him made him groan. She moved closer and her arms encircled his neck and she stood on tip-toes and her lips brushedhis as she said,

"Take me My Spock, mark me as your own. Do not hold back anything for I am your aduna."

Spock complied.


	19. Chapter 19

Loving Her Is Red

Chapter Nineteen

Spock lay awake; his body almost relaxed his mind slightly agitated. Nyota body was ninety-nine point nine percent flawless. He lightly fingered his mark of possession. She was now totally his. If he never gained another thing of value in his life, it made no difference. Everything else, outside of His Nyota paled to insignificance. As he had wanted, their love making was without a doubt the most wonderful experience of his life. She had satisfied him in every way possible. When he had joined with her mentally and physically the experience was so intense he was uncertain how he would be able to survive.

He needed no instruction; he had thoroughly studied the book, 'Sex for Dummies, Interspecies Edition'. As a stilted book of instructions there was no section that advised him of the euphoric state that he would find. Her emotions bled into him, heightened the experience to a level that was what Terrans might call spiritual. As it was from the beginning, when he closed his eyes her presence was bathed in red.

She shifted her position, rolled her shoulders and turned her face towards her adun. Her face was a perfect display of peace and serenity. He had successfully pleasured her, brought her to the edge many times and then with her words of pleading ringing in his ears, took her over the edge with him. He had clung both physically and mentally to she who was now his wife. Would this be what they experienced every time? Once she was awake he would find the answer to that question.

She moaned and shook what Terran's call the cob-webs of sleep from her mind and opened her eyes. Before she could voice anything, Spock's lips crashed into her's. She turned towards him as he positioned her body and he felt her lips draw up in a smile. She sent,

"Good morning my husband."

Her hand went up to smooth the hairs on the back of his neck, and his body trembled.

"My Nyota, allow me to join with you again. I shall never get my full of you.

The answer through their bond was,

'I can not deny you anything.'

For the first time in the beginning he was the passive partner as their bodies lay skin to skin and she cradled his face, touched his ears and then finally whispered,

"Take me with you to those unimaginable places…l"

So the next few hours continued what had been started in innocence, continued in knowledge and finally culminated again in his release. Her small frame had shuttered a multitude of times, but now was nestled quietly in his arms as he said,

_Talulk nash-veh K'dular._ (I cherish thee)

And then it was she who decided to make him satisfied and herself ecstatic in that way once again.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

In the finality, he was unable to remember how many times they had been made one. Every single act revealed something new about himself and his Nyota. Her endurance was beyond what he had expected. Her excitement bled into him, feeding into his endurance. He knew no other need, but his for her. He was not in need of sustenance or liquids, just Nyota. He wondered how long a couple could continue in this mind set. Against all drives of self-preservation, and as impossible as it might seem, could ones to die of malnutrition or thirst, self-neglect, when driven to this state. From his aduna, there was not a complaint. Finally, she whispered,

"I must go to the, you know…"

He watched as she slid off the bed and walked dragging the top sheet to cover her body. That action was totally illogical. He had studied every inch of her body, touched and caressed each part in exploration. Why then did she feel the need to cover herself? He would inquire when she returned to him.

As she slid onto the bed he asked,

"Nyota, is there a specific reason why you removed the top sheet to drag it with you when you removed yourself from me?"

She smiled and said,

"My doing so allowed you to spend time making that observation, upon which you would determine it was illogical, and then have you formulate questions for me to answer upon my return. It was calculated risk taken to ensure that you would not miss me, for your mind would be otherwise engaged."

Pulling her down to him Spock sent, 'My wife, you were successful in your endeavor.'

Now he rose from the bed to go to the kitchen. Because of his final destination he put on one of his father's everyday robes. First he entered the bathroom and washed his hand and face. Upon returning to her he brought tea, sweet biscuits and fruit. It was placed on one of the low table and then he came to Nyota, wrapped her in the sheet from her breast to her feet and carried her to one of the chairs.

"Beloved, you must take in sustenance from my hand. Now, our time together allows this so I must prepare you for what is ahead. We will not leave these rooms until Pon Farr is upon me, we will not leave the other place until it is completed. I must care for what is truly my own, you."

Giggling she said,

"Looking down I look like an Egyptian mummy. You know about them don't you?"

"Yes Nyota, but all those who were wrapped in such a manner no longer lived. If you are unsure, from our time together during the last hours, let me assure you that you are very much alive."

"I think that was your first experiment with humor Spock. Unfortunately I will be unable to share that with anyone considering the circumstances, setting and situation. I suppose that it will remain our little secret. Perhaps another time you and I both will be wrapped this way and eat fruit, biscuits and cheese. Maybe we will do it on the night of our Terran marriage."

Nyota's statement must have created an overload on our newly wed Vulcan, he studied her carefully and then said,

"I would find that totally illogical, serving no purpose but to create extra laundry. In addition, one would have to remain free to wrap the other."

"If you really wanted it, with your inventive mind, you would find a way."

She then laughed and said,

"If our hands were free, it would be satisfying unwrapping each other."

Tilting his head to the right he replied,

"There appears to be some merit to that idea."

He returned to the kitchen and again carried her to the bed. Taking off his robe he said,

"This time I will experiment with the activity mentioned. You will be able to testify as to my success in reaching my ultimate satisfaction."

"Spock, I want you to unwrap me as if I were a gift. If I were a gift, where would you put the bow?"

His answer was not what she expected,

"On the top of your head, for you must not forget I first fell in love with your mind."


	20. Chapter 20

Loving Her Is Red

Chapter Twenty

Spock felt the tremors coming. His teeth began to chatter even though he was not cold. He could not determine if his body temperature had started to rise. He went to the cabinet and noticed a large bucket and filled it with water. He went to the closet and deposited the container on the other side of the door. He was able to determine his thoughts were not clear and actions not logical. but he had to keep moving.

His head was bowed as he visualized what was ahead. He gently removed the covers from Nyota's body and studied its' perfection. He sighed deeply, he had to convince himself that after this ordeal, his view of her body would reveal the same unmarred beauty. He would not wake her. It was important that she sleep now for she would probably not sleep for quite a few days.

Vulcans do not sweat. Their physical nature complimented their home world where every bit of moisture was considered precious. Water was conserved to the highest degree possible, so every bit of fluid imbibed was used to carry out bodily functions. Their clothing, diet, specially designed homes, work habits all addressed the need to conserve that which was rare but so necessary, water. A Vulcan could go for several days without water, even longer without food. He put packaged food in a bag and sat that by the door for Nyota, for she was not Vulcan, he had to provide for her. His trembling increased, but he knew that any clothing he had on when the condition took over would be torn away in his fury. For that matter, so would her's.

He would attempt meditation one last time in the hopes that its application might in some way lessen the rage before him. He looked at himself in the mirror and turned away—if he had been human his face would have registered 'disgust. He thought of the helpless state all Vulcan males were reduced to, a condition that had been accepted and not researched. How was it that Vulcans never questioned the presence of such an abomination; had not studied it with the intent of erasing it from themselves. If they survived, that would become his lifetime goal. His bondmate's initial immersion into this experience would be the impetus to drive him to success. If her body was in any way marred, every time he would view the scars would give him further resolve. If he ever had sons, he did not wish them to have to put their chosen one through this ordeal.

He went to the door and opened it fully so he could examine the room. It was essentially bare. A large raised flat stone stood to the side. The room was a comfortable temperature. He carried the water down and placed it in what appeared to be a hewed out bathtub which he discovered had warm and cold water available. He reasoned, hot water and a deranged Vulcan would not work well together. A sanitary cubicle was to the right rear. It was fully stocked with creams, oils, lubricants. All was just awaiting their occupancy. Spock was determined to make one final attempt at meditation with the view of lessening the possibility of injury to Nyota. It was the possibility of that outcome that frightened him. He did not know how he would be able to forgive Himself if anything irreparable happened to His Nyota

Leaving the anteroom he returned to find Nyota still sleeping. He thoroughly understood her fatigue. She had ridden every wave of passion that crashed into her with an indomitable spirit. She had satisfied him thoroughly and her smile had served as a guarantee that she would always be there for him. Pon Farr was to be an extension of this time together. He thought to himself how sad that he would probably not remember anything that would happen during 'His Time'. He knelt in the corner and gradually was able to reach the 'beyond state. He remained there until his senses were jolted by the heat of his blood. The start of Pon Farr was upon him.

It was not with gentleness that he reached for her. At first her face looked startled as he ripped her clothing from her and carried her to the door. The last thing he remembered was a growl that grew into a roar as he took her right on the other side of the door, and he heard her assuring words,

"I am here for you My Adun; do not be afraid."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

There was no gentleness, only need as he perused whatever agenda his half-Vulcan DNA would insist upon. She was fully aware that the birth control implant would be effective for a human male, but was not sure how effective it would be on Vulcan or half-Vulcan sperm. Whatever would be the case, she and Spock would work it out.

He had fallen asleep on top of her body and she eased her way out so as to use the sanitary facility. Just as she freed her body he reached out and grabbed her arm, and shouted,

"No!"

She cupped his face in her hands, kissed his lips and smoothed his hair,

"Spock, listen to me, look at me, I must relieve myself, you must allow me to leave for a little while.

Realizing that skin to skin contact was necessary Nyota said,

Come, you may carry me there."

He was unsteady on his feet and at first had difficulty picking her up. She did not rush off because he would interpret that as her abandoning him. So she waited and finally he lifted her rather clumsily. She thought,

'How unlike him—her graceful husband almost stumbling over his own feet. Her heart ached for him. Her thoughts must have bled through and she was so sorry. As she looked at his face there were tears in his eyes as he deposited her at the entrance. She stood on tip-toes and kissed his lips and rushed into the bathroom.

Emerging she saw him huddled in a corner, his shoulders shaking, completely defeated, not by Pon Farr, but by her thoughts about his present situation. She knelt before him and put his head on her shoulder.

" Spock, it was my lack, not yours. My thoughts were neither true nor just. Please forgive me. Tell me what do you need?

He shouted,

"You. only you!"

"Spock, I am yours. I am here to fill your need for as long as necessary. Are you able to understand my words?"

He nodded, and for a brief moment Nyota saw her Spock in his eyes and then his words,

"Mine, mine, only mine."

She answered,

"Yes Adun, only yours."


	21. Chapter 21

Loving Her Is Red

Chapter Twenty One

She had survived Pon Farr. She was not pregnant. They could now return, on separate flights to San Francisco. The farewell was tearful for her. Spock had apologized for the suddenness of their joining, Mr. Uhura, understood, his wife was yet a little tearful.

There was an attempt to settle into normalcy. Three days after their return, they were in his office, with the door open reviewing the latest Trill information sent from the Vulcan Science Academy. She had found that these humanoids were especially intriguing. The Trill were newly contacted and had proved simply to be a race that were more mysterious than the Vulcans.

It was taking all of Spock's sizeable control to not touch her, lean over her and catch the scent of her hair, kiss her, engaging in both forms…and other things...he gritted his teeth. Through their bond he send,

"Beloved, my desire for you is consuming me. My body finds no form of comfort. I think that this time together will not be productive because of my present state. I will leave your presence now."

Once in his rooms, he immediately settled onto his mat and attempted to reach _Ve'ree'lat,_to order his mind. It was during this period that he formulated a plan that would require the presence and services of T'Penn. A degree of subterfuge would be involved. In this instance, all the facts could not be shared. However, the degree of the revelation would leave the audience puzzled, but due to whom was speaking none would dare to question further .

Once fully conscious he went and sat down at his com unit and composed a letter to T'Penn.

_Taluhk Hakausu T'Penn (Esteemed Healer t'Penn):_

_May your health and work continue at an optimum level. My bondmate and myself __are physically well, but find that our present conditions of isolation and celibacy a __severe inconvenience. It has prevented me from performing my duties to the level that __I deem my optimum. I wish to confer with you at your earliest convenience as to a way __that you might remedy __Based on knowledge shared with me by my father, the only other species that is __aware of Vulcan Pon Farr are the Romulan people. Of course, millenniums have __passed since we were united as one people and as is usually the case,due to the __passage of time, the true account of that condition has probably been corrupted._

_In conveying this message, perhaps just the fringes of the reason for my recent __immediate need to be bonded could be alluded to. I will discuss this matter with my __father who no doubt will arrange for a leave of absence from the consulate and __provide transportation for you._

_Would you be able to come to the Vulcan Embassy here in San Francisco and we __together might be able to formulate a plan that will legitimize my bonding with __My Nyota, which will allow us to return to the intimacy that we had while in Nairobi __At his point, my control is being constantly weakened by our present abstinence. __Please advise me of your availability and sympathetic concern for our present __situation. I look forward to your immediate reply._

_Osu Spock._

Upon receipt of the transmission, T'Penn advised Spock her earliest availability would be the following week. Unbeknown to Spock she had requested audience with the High Counsel to review her findings on Vulcan/Terran bondings. She was in hopes that Spock had advised his father of his situation so as not to put her in the position of being a 'bearer of news' that should be revealed to Sarek, by his son, Osu Spock.

So it was that T'Penn and Spock were of similar mindset. Although, through their bond Sarek would be aware of his son successful experience with Pon Farr, and that he had entered a marriage bond, it was most important that Spock be the one to supply the details.

Immediately after this letter to T'Penn Spock checked the central computer and located Nyota. She was in the library, how typical. He hurried there and stood where she could observe him and sent, join me at my rooms. She almost stumbled over a chair and he had to restrain himself from rushing to her rescue and checking to see that she was uninjured. Once she had settled in the seat in front of his standing figure he entered his father's private contact number after the usual pings and clicks

Sarek's voice was heard. From the receipt code Spock knew that his father was at home and so requested that his mother be present during their conversation. Summoned by their private bond, his mother's face appeared on the screen,

"Sweetheart, it is a pleasure to hear from you. All is well?"

"Father, I am certain mother informed you of the fact that recently I had entered into a life-altering relationship. Father, I will now allow visual contact and I wish you to meet my aduna, Nyota Uhura, of USA. She has proved her loyalty to me by assisting me through my first 'time'. We were bonded by T'Penn at the consulate in Nairobi. She is still a student at the Academy and thus our Terran marriage will not take place until she graduates. Prior to our bonding, it was impossible to advise you of the event, since the earmarks of the approach of Pon Farr were not clearly discerned. Although we had already promised to wait for one another by entering into _ko-kugalsu _(seven year old bonding) the necessity of the _tel-tor _(marriage bond—joining of minds) became quite obvious. Father, Mother, she completes me in every wayand I was determined not to lose her.

Sarek addressed Nyota,

"Daughter, thank you for delivering my son from 'the fires. I look forward to meeting you on Vulcan as soon as possible."Amanda, her eyes glowing with unshed tears, after all she was an illogical, emotional, human simply said,

"I could not be more happy."

With her use of that word Sarek looked in her direction and she corrected herself,

"…more satisfied."

Sarek appeared pleased with himself for being able to show his daughter, Nyota, that is was quite possible for a human to adapt to 'The Vulcan Way'.

Spock ended the conversation with,

"Father, Mother, as soon as it is possible, we will visit you on Vulcan."

Nyota's final words to her in-laws were,

"I thank you for the welcome into your family."

Spock ended,

"Sarek of Vulcan, Amanda of Terra, Peace and Long Life."

.


End file.
